Love Struck Delusion
by mT Shadow
Summary: After twelve years of peace and the death of Shadow Robotnik. The global powerhouse known only as G.U.N. Has come back to take what so many good men and women died for. Their freedom. Though shedding blood is not what they are looking to do, what will happen when they strike back against the rebellion forces and the people of the middle east who they vowed to protect?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Struck Delusion**

**Chapter 1 – I Give False Testimony For All My Sins.**

**Normal POV.**

Insanity.

What do you do when you have it?

What do you do when insanity has taken everything from you?

Do you give up? Or do you battle back? Hoping that one day, all of your love and care will come back.

Is it even possible to comprehend insanity as a whole? Can you see passed it and reach beyond to take back what was once yours?

No.

It's impossible to come back from such a thing people today call a disease.

Insanity takes everything from a mind. All the common sense. All the reasoning. All the power a person once had over themselves.

Insanity can drive a person beyond the brink of cracking. Beyond the point of no return.

Insanity covers a mind with a web of evil. It's liquefies a brain. It's disorients and incapacitates a person's ability to control themselves. To think the way they want to think. It turns a mind and molds it into what insanity truly is.

It's a weapon.

A weapon not capable of atomic destruction, but one capable enough to bend reality to what isn't real before the eyes of common sense. Insanity is a deadly threat.

A threat that can be felt.

A threat that can be heard.

A threat that can be seen.

Yet...it is a threat that can be battled, but in the end, never defeated. Only delayed. But in the end.

Insanity conquers all it possesses.

**Raptor's POV.**

"Stop the blood. Stop the pain. Stop the blood."

"Stop the blood. Stop the pain. Stop the blood."

"Stop the blood. Stop the pain. Stop the blood."

"Stop this. Stop me. Stop him. Stop her. Stop everyone!"

"Stop the blood. Stop the pain. Stop the blood."

"Stop this from going on. Stop me from living this every night! STOP IT!"

"Just...STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

**Iraq, December 18****th****, 2:30am.**

Sweat ran down my face as I sat up in my bed with Alicia still asleep next to me.

Nothing but dark red chills covered my inner linings as I had the feeling I was going to be sick again.

Gently reaching up for my face, I ran the base of my palms across my forehead to feel the thins layers of my fear resting along my quills.

This was the third time this week.

Quietly getting up and out of bed, I made my way to the bathroom to find my body was as shaken as a drunken man. I was barely able to feel my legs as I pinned my body along the sink for support.

Gently turning on the cold water, I splashed some onto my face to see I was staring into what I had seen many times before. Nothing but a fucking void.

"Raptor?" I heard Alicia say from the bed as I slowly turned off the water.

"I'll be back in bed in just a minute baby." I stated as I lowered my face into my cold palms.

After a few silent seconds, I heard Alicia near my side in her night gown.

Her hands took hold of my shoulders; as I listened to her soft voice ask.

"Another nightmare?"

Nodding my head, I calmly replied.

"Yeah."

Alicia knew me better than anyone since the war for Pakistan ended years ago. She saw my problem.

"You need to go back to Dr. Clamer. It keeps happening." She stated as I shook my head gently.

"I don't need a shrink babe. I just need some time to think."

Giving me a frown as I went to dry my face over by the towel rack, Alicia replied.

"That's the third night now Raptor. Thinking hasn't stopped it since it started, and it's not about to start now."

Nodding, I replied.

"I know."

Carefully taking me into a hug, Alicia urged.

"Then go see him. You two may not have gotten along before, but it's starting to show to the kids and to me. You're not well."

Letting go of her soft body, I replied.

"I just don't know how to cope anymore Alicia. Ever since Shadow died I just haven't been the same person."

"That's what you need to tell him, not me. Promise me you'll go in the morning." Urged Alicia as I calmly nodded.

"I promise."

Giving me a soft smile and a gentle kiss, Alicia then asked.

"How about we get back to bed? In the morning I'll make you breakfast, then you can go while I stay home with the kids."

Giving myself another room for a smile, I made my way to the door with her to reply.

"That sounds good."

Alicia helped me back into bed, and as I got to close my eyes, I felt her warm body press up against mine.

In time, I felt the heat kick in and I managed to drift back into hell.

**The next morning, Dr. Clamer's office.**

"So tell me Raptor. What seems to be the problem?"

Dr. Clamer was an average male fox. He was a basic brown furred one too, with a thin pair of turtle shell glasses. He also always dressed to his profession. Usually a nice dress shirt and pants, along with some wingtip shoes. He sat across from me as I remained still thought, with the need to avoid the question.

He knew this however. And as I remained seated, avoiding eye contact, he said.

"You don't have to be scared to talk to me Raptor. I'm here to help you."

Letting a smile pass my lips, I chuckled.

"Hehe. That's what they all say doc. In the end we both know it all depends on the actions done. Not the words said."

Dr. Clamer looked impressed and softly replied.

"Very true, but did you know those action wouldn't have happened without words?"

Calmly staring into his brown eyes, I went silent as he added.

"And did you know the actions to come from said words all coincides with the person hearing them?"

Slowly nodding, I replied.

"I did."

Gently sitting up, Dr. Clamer then said.

"Then you know talking to me is going to be the starting ground to getting by what you are having trouble with as of late. And that you have yet to tell me. Do you mind sharing?" He wondered as I nodded.

Letting himself get comfortable again in his thick leather chair, I glanced back to the wall behind him and said.

"I've been having nightmares."

Clamer nodded to himself as I was then asked.

"Are the vivid? Or more...indirect?"

Letting my hands rest on my lap, I replied.

"Vivid. Very vivid."

"What happens in these dreams?" Asked Clamer next as I gathered memories.

After a few silent seconds I replied.

"I see things."

"What things?" Questioned Clamer as I quickly replied.

"Evil things. Things that would put fear so deep in your heart, you wouldn't be able to feel your legs when you awoke from them."

Dr. Clamer seemed intrigued as I collected myself.

"Do these things seem real to you?"

Immediately I replied.

"So real! I feel like I'm the one causing them!"

"And what happens in these dreams?" Wondered Clamer as I fell shut in fear of repeating them.

Hinting at my reaction to the question, Dr. Clamer said.

"How about this? I'll say a word; you tell me if it is somehow connected in these dreams."

I slowly nodded as he pulled out a pen and paper.

As the pen made contact, he said.

"Dog?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"No."

"Home?"

"Yes." I replied as he wrote it down.

"Family?"

"Yes." I replied calmly as he also wrote it down.

"Fighting?"

Nodding, Dr. Clamer looked up as I replied.

"Yes."

"Death?"

I fell silent as he looked back up to see me scared.

"Death Raptor?" He asked again as I nodded.

"Yes."

Clamer made a slightly longer note. I could see it in his hand movement.

"You use to be in the rebellion correct?" He wondered as I nodded.

"Yes."

Nodding in understanding, Clamer then asked.

"What did you use to do for them?"

I once again went quiet, in thought this time.

"A lot of things doc. I was an officer in the Special Forces division. Hell, I ran the special forces under command of Shadow himself."

I must have said something important because Dr. Clamer then asked.

"Ahhh shadow. The great hero of Pakistan."

"And Afghanistan." I stated as he nodded slowly.

"He was a great leader from what I've been told from fellow soldiers such as yourself."

Nodding quickly, I replied.

"The best. He took down G.U.N at its best and won both wars. He was more than a leader. He was a god of war. That man had not one mean bone in his body and he could still fight with the best of them."

Clamer took note as I continued.

"We were best friends up to the point where he died."

Clamer nodded as I stopped in sadness of the memory.

"Such a shame he killed himself. I bet he could have done great things with the rest of his life."

Nodding in agreement, I replied.

"He could have."

"Do you miss him?" He wondered as I looked back up into his eyes.

"More than anyone else I've lost from the war."

Clamer took another note, as I added.

"At a time I felt as if we were brothers."

"And what happened?" Questioned Clamer as I shouted.

"He fucking offed himself!"

Clamer remained seated as I stood up in anger to begin to pace the room.

"How old are you Raptor?" I heard him ask next as I questioned.

"What!?"

"Your age?" Wondered Clamer as I stop to reply.

"Thirty seven."

Writing it down, he then said.

"That was twelve years ago. It seems you haven't forgiven him."

"Forgive him!?" I questioned in anger as he stared at me calmly.

"He fucking killed himself! I was no more than a foot away when he did it! How can I forgive him!? He left me with so much to bear! So much pain! So many bad memories! Do you know what it was like to call in to your friends that the greatest man on earth just died in front of you and you were incapable to stop him!? Unable to save him!?" I asked in tears as he remained silent.

"His blood never washed off. I can still feel him in my arms. His brains between my legs!" I stated in depression as Clamer watched from his seat.

"Not a day goes by that I try to understand why he did it. Sometimes I want to join him it hurts that bad inside."

"You contemplate suicide at times Raptor?" Wondered Clamer as I quickly questioned.

"At times!? No! I think about it daily doc! I just want the pain to stop hurting!" I stated as he nodded and went silent.

After a few more tear filled seconds, I manged to retake my seat.

"So tell me, why don't you kill yourself? If you feel so sure that is what you want in life to accomplish, why don't you do it?" Asked Clamer as I slowly replied.

"I have kids. And a wife. Who all look to me to help them through life. I swear doc if it was that easy I would, but I have a reason to live right now and I'm not about to see my kids get hurt cause I wasn't strong enough to hang on."

"You say that like you can't beat your anger." Stated Clamer as I nodded.

"I can't. I tried so many times to overcome it for good reasons, but in the end I found myself in the same place."

"And that place is?" Wondered Clamer as I looked directly into his eyes.

"Hell."

**That was the start to this continuation of Love Struck. I hope everyone is ready to read yet another crazy journey into the mind of insanity. And I hope if you're reading this you know what happened in Love Struck. If you don't then please PM my account and ask or please go ahead and read it. Cause you will be lost otherwise and I don't want that.**

**PS – I still have to post on a weekly basis for now until I move this summer hopefully. Until then I will try to post a chapter a day. So the next one will be up tomorrow.**

**Please review as always and let's see if we can top Love Struck.**

**Love you guys and gals as always.**

**mT Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Struck Delusion**

**Chapter 2 – Testimony That Follows Me Through Light.**

**Raptor's POV.**

Letting my car door shut to the silent winds of my own currently placed thoughts of anger, I made my way up the driveway and to my front door.

Letting my hands take hold upon my keys, I put them in the lock and waited to turn out of the feeling of my own misunderstanding towards life.

Ever since the war ended I haven't been the same person. I've been lost and looking for an answer for my own need for further existence. Yet even though I haven't found the answer I'm looking for yet, I still somehow force myself to keep going. It's beyond me as of late as to how I can keep up the effort. Maybe it has something to do with him, but as of right now, I don't know the answer and I plan to remain in the dark until I feel I'm ready to push further into the dark matter.

Gently opening the door, I looked to the living room to find Alicia doing some paperwork. She looked back to me with a smile as I made my way towards the kitchen for a drink.

As my hands came in contact with the fridge she asked from behind me.

"How did it go?"

Letting go of a water bottle I had taken out and placed on the counter next to me, I replied.

"I don't know."

Alicia looked lost as I glanced back feeling useless to her in any way.

Slowly making her way to me, Alicia replied.

"You just have to keep going. When is your next appointment?"

Glancing back up into her eyes, I replied.

"Sunday."

Alicia quickly replied.

"Two days. Did he give you any homework to think about?"

Shaking my head as I made my way forward into the living room, I replied.

"He said we are still in the phase of getting to know one another on a deeper level. He said maybe next time he'll try something with me, but as of now no. No homework." I stated as I sat down on the couch next to all her paperwork.

Taking a seat next to me, Alicia replied.

"At least you two are talking."

"Yeah." I replied sadly as I looked through what she was doing.

"What's all this?" I asked as she took the one piece of paper I was looking out out of my sight to reply.

"Just some work I forgot to do last week for the kid's school."

Nodding, I quickly asked.

"We're they okay when they saw I wasn't here in the morning?"

Alicia slowly nodded.

"They asked where you were, but they seemed fine when I told them you were at the doctors."

With a gentle rub of my nose, I then asked.

"Ghost didn't say anything did he?"

Alicia lost her calm attitude to reply.

"He was quiet."

I fell silent as she took my hand.

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does." I said in quick reinsurance as she shook her head.

"He just wants to spend more time with his father."

Well I don't know what to do. He won't come near me as it is, how can I expect to get him to spend time with me?" I wondered as she quickly replied.

"Just show him something he might like. How about you go to the movies or something?"

I went silent in thought as she awaited the answer.

"Is there anything even out?"

Nodding, she replied.

"Take him to see the new Ninja Turtles. I'm sure he would want to see that." She stated with a smile as I nodded.

As our conversation went silent, my phone went off.

Alicia tried to see who was calling so early, but I was too fast to answer.

"Raptor." I stated as I got back a friendly voice.

"Hey Rap, it's Archer."

I fell back in my seat as I replied.

"Hey, what are you calling for this early?"

Archer still sounded the same as he did twelve years ago, and my ears went up as he replied.

"I wanted to see if you could come up to the base later today."

"For?" I wondered as he quickly replied.

"Just wanted to see you. It's been a few months since we last talked."

Nodding my head as Alicia went back to work, I replied.

"Yeah, it has."

"Are you able to make it?" He wondered next as I nodded again to myself.

"Probably. When should I swing by?"

Giving me a silent second, Archer came back to reply.

"Anytime you can. If you prefer now; so you can be sure your kids come home from school okay, I'll free up a slot and we can hang for an hour." He stated as I gently replied.

"That sounds good. I gotta take Ghost to the movies later, so we have time now to talk."

As Alicia prepared to kiss me goodbye, Archer replied.

"I'll wait for you outside."

"Alright, see you soon." I stated as I hung up.

Letting my phone rest back in my pocket, Alicia kissed my cheek to say.

"I'll be here."

Letting a smile pass my looks of depression, I replied.

"I'll only be an hour."

Nodding as I got up, Alicia watched as I retook my keys and made my way to the door.

"Love you." She stated from the couch, as I looked back to reply.

"Love you too."

Gently opening the door back out into the heat, Alicia waved me off as made my exit to the car.

Letting my body slip back inside the door, I started the engine and made my way back out into the street; to proceed to the one place that I knew would bring back memories.

**A half hour later, Iraq headquarters.**

This was new.

As I got out to see Archer making his way over, I glanced around to see a new group of cadets making their paces off to the training grounds.

My mind blanked out, and I flinched back as Archer took hold of my shoulder.

Archer was a built soldier boy since the first time I met him twelve years back. A solid gray coat of quills and light blue eyes. He also was still serving. I think the last time we talked he was working on training new cadets and managing sniper teams. Of course there hasn't been a war since Shadow died with G.U.N, but we like to be sure I guess. No one ever said you can't prepare for the unexpected.

"You okay?" He asked in concern as I nodded and recovered myself.

"Yeah. You just startled me is all." I stated as he slowly nodded and replied.

"You wana come in?"

I didn't respond, and Archer caught my eyes as I stared on at the trainees.

Ignoring the past question, Archer said.

"We've been getting troops from Pakistan and Afghanistan."

"They look fresh." I stated as he nodded.

"They are. By troops, I mean kids. You'd be surprised how many young people are joining these days. Afghanistan is practically flooded, being the birthplace of the rebellion."

"They're that overwhelmed?" I questioned as he nodded with a smile.

"Ever since the commander passed away. People heard of his death and just an uproar of new blood came in to try and fill his shoes I suppose."

"No one can replace Shadow." I stated as Archer stared on.

"That's something no one can fill Rap. Everyone knows that."

"Who's in charged now?" I asked in concern, as Archer calmly took my shoulder to turn me for the door.

"How about we head inside and we can discuss that?"

Gently keeping with his combat boots, I replied.

"Okay."

As we made entrance into the base, I looked around to see all the soldiers, and that regulations haven't changed.

Some vets, some kids, some with patches, others without. No one carried weapons besides officers, and vests were off while inside. Shadow made sure to keep that going even in death.

As we made way to Archer's office, I asked.

"Have you seen any action since the war ended?"

Giving me a slight glance as we went up a flight of stairs, Archer calmly replied.

"Not a peep. Unless you count the occasional patrols checking in on us."

"G.U.N comes out of their way for up-keep checks?" I questioned as he nodded.

"You would be amazed what they come down here for. I'm nearly convinced the president of G.U.N wants to go against the treaty they signed with the commander."

"You think they'll make a move to take back control of the east?" I asked as we now stood in front of Archer's office.

"I don't think they have the balls. Our numbers easily triple theirs. They wouldn't even have the muscles to force us out of here."

As we got through the office door, Archer urged me to take a seat, and as I took my place in front of his desk he asked.

"So how have you been since leaving Pakistan to come here? Alicia and the kids okay?" He wondered as I got my bearings to the new situation.

Gently rubbing my nose, I replied.

"Alicia is still the same as you can remember. Still the girl I fell in love with twelve years ago. She will never change." I stated as Archer nodded slowly.

"As for the kids. Midnight is getting her mom's attitude and Ghost...I don't know how to see him."

"What's wrong? You two not getting along?" Wondered Archer in concern as I nodded.

Ever since I started working again.

"What have you been up to?" Wondered Archer next as I quickly replied.

"I've been doing some construction. Nothing bad." I assured him as he gave me a confused look.

"Then why do you and Ghost not get along?" He questioned, as I took a moment to look around the room.

Archer had been promoted when the war ended to a second lieutenant. He still goes out in the field, but he's been more of a desk jockey since Shadow's death. I haven't heard anything from the others since we all separated.

"I think it may be because of the lack of attention I give him. I haven't been able to spend as nearly enough time as a father should with his son. I think he hates me for it." I stated as Archer sat up to lean in.

"He doesn't hate you Raptor. I think you just need to do what you just said. Spend some time with him. I'm sure work can understand that a father needs to spend time with his family at times."

Nodding in understanding, I replied.

"How about you?"

Archer fell silent at the question.

"Ahhhhh...you know me Rap. I couldn't keep a girl before, I'm not about to start looking again. Plus I have people relaying on me here. A girlfriend would take that away."

"So you just gave up?" I questioned as he smiled.

"In a way. Hehe. Nah, I'll be fine alone. But hey! You should give Hannon a visit when you have the chance."

Immediately I replied.

"Last time I saw Hannon was the last time I held a gun Archer. And he's in Pakistan still from what I heard."

Nodding, Archer replied.

"He is. Still in command as well. He's doing all he can since Shadow died."

"How about Afghanistan?" I asked in a calm tone, as he reclaimed his position among his desk.

"I haven't been that informed, but I think Mason is still in control over there."

"And here?" I asked next as he got comfortable.

Archer hesitated.

"Is he bad?" I questioned as he shook his head.

"Not in the way you would think."

"Then what?" I asked as he looked at his door.

Looking back with him, I stared at a small group of men making way, with guns at the ready.

"That's one of the issues." Stated Archer as I looked back in confusion.

"The general has everyone scared. Those guys you just saw, their his protection from the public." Stated Archer as I questioned.

"They didn't look military."

Getting up from his seat to approach me, Archer replied.

"That's because they aren't."

"Mercs?" I asked in confusion as he nodded.

"They're a splinter group based out around here somewhere. From what I know, their all G.U.N vets and each have extensive military training. They go by the name Gen Sec."

"Hannon allows this?" I questioned in a hint of anger as Archer shook his head.

"Hannon has no choice. The treaty assured that G.U.N can have a handle on our military operations."

"So the mercs are...?" Archer cut me off with a nod.

"That's their power hold over us. The general has to abide by it no matter what. We have no option in means of negotiating."

"That wouldn't be a problem if the commander was here." I stated, as Archer calmly replied.

"I know. We all know. But that's not the worse part."

Widening my eyes as he took a seat on top of his desk, I listened close, as he whispered.

"From what I've been hearing, G.U.N plans to start shipping troops here as soon as the treaty has voided."

Immediately I shouted.

"They can't do that! The commander died for our rights for free reign over our military! They can't just come back into our homes and take over what little we have! It's mutiny!"

Archer widened his eyes as I heard a deep voice over my shoulder ask.

"What's mutiny?"

Upon looking back to see a small group of men in front of the door, I remained strong in stance as Archer stepped forward.

"General Monroe! This is former Major of the rebellion, Raptor Volz. He was just leaving." Stated Archer as I looked back at him in confusion.

"Well before you go Major, why don't you share with the rest of us your opinion on G.U.N regulation?" Urged the general as I shook Archer off my shoulder to approach the old man who dares to call himself in charge.

As I got within distance, I was forced back by his mercs, who roughly sent me away a few feet with their rifles.

Archer knew I was never one to take that, but he also knew I was the one to cause fights. He quickly retook me by the shoulder as I shouted.

"Where do you get off!? Coming here and calling yourself a leader of the rebellion!? Commander Robotnik made it clear years ago, that G.U.N was no longer allowed to interfere with our homelands?!"

The general himself, who continued to hide behind his muscle, smiled through his thick pair of glasses and drenched black suit, as I remained held by Archer who continued to urge me to leave now while things were at a normal level of arguing.

This old man looked to be in his sixties and he wasn't even native by the looks of it. I could smell G.U.N dignitary all over him as he replied with a point of his watch.

"That treaty was twelve years ago Major. Commander Robotnik made peace for the east for a time, but things need to change. They need to advance, and over the course of time, G.U.N feels it is best to...help."

"By shipping troops into our territory and forcing native leadership away, with some suit fancy prick!?" I questioned as the general lost his smile to reply.

"G.U.N is within its power limits I assure you Major. Now you may find it best to leave before I'm forced to kick you out."

Anger was my only intention now of showing towards this asshole.

Taking a step closer, his mercs huddled close, as I pointed by them all to say directly to the coward.

"No G.U.N, suit wearing, paper pushing bitch, is going to come into my home and take away what so many good men and women died for!"

"And you plan to do something about it Major?" Asked the general as his guards prepared for anything to come.

Archer pulled me back as I went silent.

Giving me a wide smile of hate, the general replied.

"That's what I thought. Why don't you just go home to your poor wife and kids? I'm sure they miss their washed up rebellion father."

My anger snapped at that, and Archer lost control of my shoulder, as I immediately leaped forward through the guards and directly into the general who panicked at my assault.

Everything kicked off from calm to fury, as I managed to take hold of the man's suit with my right hand.

As I went to throw a punch, I felt one of the mercs take hold of my neck and tare me back from the defenseless man, and I began to panic as he choked me to the floor.

The general stood his ground as Archer attempted to push the mercs off me.

"Let him go!" He ordered as I felt a boot lean into my face.

Archer saw the blood that now left my mouth, and immediately he screamed to the general who watched in pleasure.

"Call them off!"

The general didn't listen to him one bit, and as Archer continued to try and help me from the hold and the beating, I shut my eyes to another boot hitting my ribcage.

There was no denying it. One of my ribs broke from the force at which the boot hit me, and as I could only grunt in pain, Archer took his own strength out and took hold of the merc who nearly had me out-cold from the lack of oxygen. And powered him off me and onto the floor.

That merc took it as his point to stop, but as Archer got back to getting on his toes, I was still being beaten to death by the other three.

In speed, Archer got between them to order.

"Stand down!"

The mercs all stopped to look at their commander who began to laugh above my broken body.

Archer got between him and me, and as the general saw no point in hurting me further, he remained a foot away and said.

"This is no longer a rebellion Major. G.U.N owns it. We own it and we own you. Learn to respect your betters and stay out from where the world doesn't need you. Or next time, I'll be sure you get sent home in a casket." He stated as I held my chest in severe agony and pain.

"Lieutenant? Get him off my property." He ordered as Archer continued to protect me from further assault.

With just a silent stare of eyes, the general left with his mercs and left me with Archer who immediately got down to say.

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

With his hand on my arm, I shouted in response.

"No! Ughhhh...I'm fine! Just...get me to my car." I begged in pain as he quickly nodded and began to help me up from off the floor.

**I'll have another chapter on tomorrow. Stay tuned for it and please review.**

**mT Shadow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Struck Delusion**

**Chapter 3 – Testimony That I Alone Am Left To Bare.**

**Raptor's POV.**

Two broken ribs and another case of internal bleeding. Seems times have changed. Before I just got shot and stabbed. At least now people have the respect to beat me up, instead of just jumping ahead of themselves and shooting me.

Alicia was helping me wrap up my ribs, but even she was scared to lay a hand on me right now. My mood and my anger haven't been this bad since Pakistan. But I'm not mad at anyone but G.U.N. All the shit I went through to see that treaty got passed, and it's tossed away like every other piece of paper on a desk. Alicia knew it better then anyway I wasn't going to just let that happen, and I know for a fact I won't be the only one. Commander Shadow Robotnik was a hero. He meant something to this country and I'll be damned if G.U.N destroys what he sacrificed so much for.

I wonder if Hannon or Mason knows about this yet.

As Alicia finished helping me clean up, she came back into my face to frown.

"God Raptor, what were you thinking?" She asked, as I looked back to the mirror to find a big black and blue mark along my right cheek.

Anger still controlled my voice.

"I can't just take what that asshole said! He and all of G.U.N are going against the treaty Shadow died to get! Do you understand how much I went through keeping him alive so he could sign that fucking thing!?" I asked towards her in force, as she nodded and quickly replied.

"I was there baby. Do you remember? I sat behind a desk doing paperwork. I filled out requisition forms. I got you coffee whenever you needed it."

"Real funny." I stated in an annoyed tone as she smiled and replied.

"I'm just saying we're not part of that anymore. We're trying to focus on us. Not the rebellion."

"There won't even be a rebellion Alicia! Archer said that to my face! G.U.N is sending troops over sometime next month to replace us! To replace the real people of this country!"

Alicia fell silent, as I said to her in concern.

"When Shadow died I promised him I would move on and take care of my family."

"And you are baby." Stated Alicia as I shook my head.

"That won't matter if G.U.N retakes control through a means lesser then war. I can't just stand by and let what Shadow did fade away."

"Yes you can Raptor. The rebellion? G.U.N? They don't matter anymore. We got through it. Our kids are our priority now. Don't put yourself back in harm's way or more things like this will happen. And the last thing I want is for you to get killed."

"I don't die Alicia." I stated as she leaned her head to the side to reply.

"Maybe twelve years ago, but you're getting old baby."

Immediately I replied.

"I'm thirty seven!"

"Still! Back in Pakistan you were only twenty five. I'm just saying you're not capable of what you could do back then."

"Watch me." I urged her as she then asked.

"Can I at least ask what you're planning on doing?"

Making my way to the exit out of our bathroom, I replied.

"I'm going to talk to Hannon. If anyone knows for sure what is going on around here it's him."

"He's in Pakistan." Stated Alicia as I nodded.

"I'll go this weekend. After my appointment with Dr. Clamer."

Alicia didn't like this, but she calmly let me walk, and as I left her sight; I heard Ghost exit his room from down the hall.

Ghost was my little boy. Named after a friend of mine who also died in the war. Of course he doesn't know that. The last thing I want to do is drag my kids into a life that made me the way I am now.

Seeing me approach him from his door, Ghost stopped in his tracks to ask.

"What happened to your face dad?"

Getting down on my knees in front of him, I replied.

"Accident. It was stupid. You wana go to the movies?" I asked him in a soft tone as he took a moment to think.

Ghost had my quills. All gray with some darker streaks fading in. I'm sure they will get bolder as he gets older, but until then I'm just happy to know he has something from me besides his arrogance at times.

"I thought you would like to see the new Ninja Turtles movie." I stated as he looked back into my eyes to reply.

"Is mom coming?"

Shaking my head as I heard Alicia behind me, I replied.

"Nope. Just me and you buddy. Thought it would be nice to spend some time together for once. I know I haven't done that much with you lately cause of work and all, but I'm sorry, and I wana make it up to you somehow."

Ghost being as small as he is for only being twelve, boldly replied.

"I'm not really in the mood for the movies. Maybe some other time."

My eyes widened as he then ran off down the stairs.

Alicia, who remained by the bathroom, quickly began to chuckle.

Slowly I looked back.

"Little bastard."

Giving me a smile, Alicia replied.

"He's your son remember? He gets it from you."

Letting my efforts to be a father pass me by once again, I looked back to Alicia to ask.

"Well what about you?"

"Me?" She questioned as I nodded.

"Yeah you. My loving and caring wife. Wana go out tonight? Maybe catch some dinner?" I wondered in an already sure tone that she would say yes.

"Sorry my loving husband, but I can't tonight."

My heart dropped like a brick.

"You're all a bunch of assholes. You know that?" I asked her as I made my way down the stairs to her laughter behind me.

As we made it down the small flight and into the living room, I looked to find Ghost on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, killer?" I said as he looked back.

"Where's your sister?" I asked him next as I got behind him.

"Down the street with Janey I think."

Gently looking over to my wife, she replied.

"I said it was only until dinner."

Nodding my head, I replied.

"You just assumed I was cooking tonight? Is that why you said no to our date?" I questioned her as she shook her head slowly.

"No. I have to go to school tonight dear. Remember? So I just planned on a small dinner before I have to go."

Why do they want you at the school?" I asked in confusion as I tried to sit down next to Ghost, who immediately got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Alicia and I both watched as he left and sensing my disappointment she replied.

"Parent teacher conference."

"Did they do something wrong?" I questioned as she declined with a shake of her head.

"Not from what I was told. If they did I'll find out when I get there, but you know your daughter." She stated, as I nodded and sat back into the couch.

"Yeah I do. A sweet little angel just like her mother. But it's Ghost who worries me."

"Just give it time. I'm sure he'll come around if you just keep bugging him." Stated Alicia as I then asked to be sure.

"So I just keep following our son and pin as much love and care onto him as I can?"

"Exactly." She replied with a kiss to my cheek.

"Now get cooking. I'll go fetch Midnight."

Remaining on the couch with my new task at hand, I let out a thin breath of air to watch as my wife left to go find our daughter.

As time passed, I began to hear some racket coming from the kitchen.

Calmly getting up and heading into the nicely lit room, I found my son setting up some boxes on the counter.

"What you doing?" I asked him, as I approached with confusion marking my face.

My son had placed a box of mashed potatoes, a can of corn, and another larger box of chicken he got from the fridge on the counter in front of me, and quickly replied.

"If you're making dinner dad, then you might as well make something that doesn't require you to think too much."

My ears shot up as he looked back at me with anger.

I was too shocked to hear such a thing from my own son, and during my silence he managed to turn and head off back to the stairs.

I watched in complete loss of what just happened, and as he ran back upstairs, I heard the front door open with my wife and daughter behind it.

"Daddy!" She shouted as I remained still in the kitchen.

Alicia gave me away in a second of my lack to respond, and as Midnight came rushing my legs for a hug, Alicia looked into my eyes, unaware of what just happened.

Slowly breaking out of my train of thought, I got down hugging my daughter who asked immediately.

"What are you making?"

"Go have a look." I urged her as she detached and ran for the counter to inspect the food my son had laid out.

As she was engulfed by the interest in our future dinner, Alicia came close to ask quietly.

"What's wrong?"

Giving her a confused look, I replied.

"Our son just insulted my intelligence and ran up to his room."

Alicia was also caught off guard by the act and calmly replied.

"I'll go talk to him. How about you help your daughter?" She wondered as I gently questioned.

"With what?"

Giving me a hint to turn around, I widened my eyes to see she was attempting to open the packet she found in the box of mashed potatoes.

"Oh baby! Don't...!"

Her little hands and force broke the packet in half, and in no longer then it took me to move, all the powder went up in the air above her and onto her small little black body.

Midnight was a little black hedgehog with purple eyes. She got none of that from me or Alicia, and that's because she isn't our real daughter. We adopted her when her real mother and father passed away back in the war. Of course, we still think of her as our daughter and show her all the love her real mother and father would have given her, but in the end we're just making her feel as if she is. One day when she is older, I'll tell her, but until then we keep going.

A faint yellow color now engulfed her, and Alicia quickly made her way out saying.

"Have fun!"

With my eyes widened still, I took Midnight away from the food and urged.

"Why don't you let daddy worry about the cooking baby?"

Smiling with powder covering her eyes, she replied.

"Okay dad!"

I let my smile appear once more, and in happiness I took her little hand to say.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Midnight left trails of footprints behind her and on the stairs as we went up to the bathtub.

Quickly turning on the water and watching as she began to jump around with the powder beginning to cover me, I said.

"You're going to be the death of me."

Midnight laughed to the statement and continued to jump as the tub began to fill.

**An hour later.**

Everyone sat around the table enjoying their dinner. Everyone except my son, who just ran his fork through his food.

"What's wrong honey?" Asked Alicia softly, as I went back to continue eating my chicken.

Ghost hesitated at the answer, and as a few seconds passed he replied.

"I'm not hungry."

Alicia then looked to me for rebuttal.

Gently putting down my fork, I said.

"You haven't eaten all day."

Immediately Ghost replied.

"Not like you would know."

Alicia sensed my anger, as I asked in a hint of it.

"What does that mean?"

Ghost glared at me as I replied to my own question.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here this morning, but I had to go to the doctors."

Ghost had my talent for arguing and immediately replied.

"It's not just today dad! You're always going somewhere!"

"Cause I have to provide for our family Ghost!" I stated in confusion as he replied.

"Does it ever make sense to you dad that maybe just spending some time home is more then enough?"

Alicia quickly jumped in.

"That's enough! From both of you!"

As I went to respond, Alicia placed her hand in front of me.

"Not a word!"

I felt the chain being tugged hard as she then looked to Ghost who put down his fork in anger.

"Your father does everything for you Ghost. The least you can do is tell him that you love him and your sorry." Stated Alicia as I looked for my son to acknowledge me.

Slowly looking back into my eyes, he replied.

"If I did that it would be a lie."

Midnight remained quiet as Alicia and I both sat there in shock.

Quickly getting up from the table, Ghost made his way back up to his room.

Alicia continued to watch as our son left, and quickly putting down my fork and napkin, I stood up from the table to say.

"I'll be home later."

Alicia was caught off guard from my statement and quickly asked.

"Where are you going?"

Taking my keys up from off the counter, I replied.

"I just need time to be alone."

In sadness, Alicia and my daughter both watched as I exited the house to get into the car parked out in the driveway.

I sat in the driver's seat for a few seconds before turning on the engine to go, but as I pulled out into the street I knew where I was headed.

It worked back in Pakistan, it can work here.

**I'm going to try and post five chapters a week for this series. So that means we still have two more left to read. The next one will be on tomorrow. Stay tuned and please review.**

**mT Shadow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Struck Delusion**

**Chapter 4 – Through The Dark Of Night**

**Raptor's POV.**

I sat alone. With nothing but a single beer to my name, and an empty heart to my soul.

Back before all this, I was a special forces commander under the strict authority of commander Shadow Robotnik himself. I went on missions. Missions to help the country. To help him. I did so much twelve years ago, and now all of my efforts and his are coming to a dying end.

Taking a small gulp of my sadness down with some alcohol, I lowered my gaze to the table to clutch my fist is anger.

If Shadow were still alive things would be different. They wouldn't be this fucked. All the men I served with that died for our freedom are forced to stay dead under G.U.N regulations!

My frustrations had accidentally crushed the beer can that rested in between my grip, and as I show my teeth slightly in rage, I managed to remember some of the people I lost.

There was this one guy. His name was Frost. A hedgehog, with dark gray quills and light red eyes that made the sun itself blink when he stared at it. Guy was a friend of mine since I joined the service back when I was eighteen. Hell of a soldier. Hell of a friend.

But even these memories made me mad; cause Frost died to the hands of my own fucking brother. Carter Volz. He hated Shadow and my team. He shot Frost in the back, and sent him off a cliff, to just impale on some fucking boulders below.

If you care at all about my brother by hearing this, just know that he is dead. I killed him when he tried to kill Shadow in bed. Point blank to the head. Probably one of the greatest things I ever did in life. My brother was a scumbag. He killed people. Women. Children. He raped little girls, and boys. That man deserved to die. I regret nothing from it. Even the drinks I had afterward to kill the mood I was in.

The bar was empty. No one but the bartender. Waiting silently to see if I would order another drink.

As time passed and night came again, I switched my mind over to the opposite of death.

Marx. He may still be alive somewhere, but like it or not that guy saved everyone's ass more then once. Marx was the lead doctor back in Pakistan. I don't know if he still is or if he's even there now, but one thing was sure in my mind. Without him I wouldn't be alive today.

Gently falling back into my seat, I took another sip of beer and remembered the good times before shit hit the fan the day before Reacher was killed.

It was Shadow's birthday and we went out on the town to celebrate. To be honest, now that I think back, there should have been more than eight of us celebrating such an event. But to be fair, I was so hammered that night I barely remember anything at all. I just remember us shooting some bottles and going to a few clubs. Everything else is a blank. Or at least it was before I was woken up with bad news coming from Afghanistan.

Sadness overwhelmed me now.

Letting my beer go to wipe my face off of tears, I recalled exactly what had happened.

I was sleeping, and Hannon barged in screaming for me to get my shirt on. I was confused of course, but nothing prepared me for what came next when he told me shadow's best friend Ghost had been killed; and Shadow himself was wounded.

All that came next was waves of anger from me and Hannon. We wanted to know what had happened. To only be told that they fought and Ghost was the one to off himself.

Shadow lied that day. He told everyone Ghost attacked him and killed himself in the process, when the truth came out during the celebration of the peace signing just before the war ended. Shadow pulled me aside and admitted what actually had happened that night.

Shadow by then was a broken man. He went through two wars in such a short time, and he still brought himself forward to admit what had really happened to Ghost.

I remember sitting there in shock and disgust at him, when he told me he had been the one to kill him.

I remember him crying and begging me to kill him for Ghost's sake, but I couldn't do it. Shadow was losing something by then, and it was his mind I will admit, but he was in no position to die for it.

What he had told me was the best part. Why he did it.

Shadow said he was to kill Ghost so he could bring back his wife Amy Rose, and his son Shadow jr. The man was crazy. But I still couldn't bring myself around to kill him. You know why?

Cause I went through the same thing at a point in my left.

I lost my first wife and daughter to G.U.N. I tried to find ways of convincing myself it wasn't true. That they weren't really dead. I went through so much pain to try and bring them back into my life. I hurt people because of it, and in the end it was for nothing. I killed people that I shouldn't have. I stole things I had no point in stealing. I destroyed families and friends. I ruined lives and I still sit here today somehow, calling myself a man. That's what Shadow went through, but in the end it got too bad for him. I guess knowing that he murdered his best friends for nothing, and that they could still be alive today, was just too much for him to bare. I'm not surprised. I experienced the same feeling after I went through my phase and nearly killed myself. But if there is one thing I wish I could know it would be...why? Why wasn't I able to save him? Why couldn't I help him recover who he once was? Why did I let him die like that?

With a slow tear making its way along my right cheek, I wiped it clean and looked back out the window next to me at the midnight stars.

This is all my fault. If I was just a little faster...he would still be alive today. Maybe he would be struggling to hang on, but he would be alive.

Sometimes I feel like he's watching me. Wondering why I didn't help him. I can see everyone asking it if they only knew the truth like I did.

Letting my beer come back into the grips with my hands, I finished the last bit that was left and turned my whole body to the side till I was lying down in the booth.

My mind was empty of thoughts now. Seems drinking does that to me. The only good thing about it was that I forgot why I came here. And that was probably the reason. To clear my head and forget for a few hours.

My ribs still hurt, but it was nothing too bad as I laid here.

Gently reaching to my chest to get a feel, I shut my eyes to remember how bad I got it back in the war.

Getting nearly beat to death by Reacher's men. Getting my tongue cut out from my mouth. Nearly killing my friends because I was drugged. Hehe. What shitty times I had.

As I remained comfortable, the bartender who watched over the place quietly asked.

"Wana another one major?"

Gently getting up, I replied.

"Yeah. Thanks Ronny."

Ron knew me since I found this bar a few years back when I first settled in. He's a good man. Never did me wrong.

Slowly making my way to the bar itself, I took a seat across from him to say as he got my beer.

"Hey Ron?"

Gently coming around with my can in hand, he replied.

"What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?" I wondered as he nodded and replied.

"Anything. Just shoot."

Softly dragging the beer to my chest, I asked.

"What would you do if G.U.N reclaimed the east?"

Ron was use to this kind of talk by now from me. He knew my story. Just not the Shadow part.

Ron, who was in deep thought for the answer, gently placed his elbows on the table to reply.

"I can tell you this. I wouldn't be seeing many of you rebellion guys around here if that happened."

"Why not?" I wondered as he quickly replied.

"I wouldn't slip it by G.U.N to go on a manhunt. I'm pretty convinced with the way they think, they will wana tie up any loose ends. Can't have another rebellion coming into town to fight them out again."

I calmly nodded my head as he added.

"Plus I just plain don't trust them Raptor."

Taking a chug of beer from out of the can, I nodded and fell silent, as he went to clean some glasses.

Ron was an old timer though. Been a bartender all his life. Brought up by two bears he called mother and father back in the day. Taught him the trade. Ron was now about in his sixties. I think sixty two. I'm not sure. Big brown bear though. I saw him man handle a drunk a few months back for breaking his window. If you come to this bar, or any bar in fact. Don't fuck with the tender.

"So how's the kids major?" He asked as I instantly lowered my head.

"That's why I'm here! Thanks Ron." I said in sadness as I lowered my head to the tabletop.

Ron knew I was the type to drink to avoid my problems. But he always knew how to get me talking.

Quickly grabbing the beer from out of my hands he stated.

"You can't have this back till you tell me what's up."

I felt like a lost puppy when I'm drunk and he does this to me.

Carefully fixing myself at the table, I replied.

"My son."

"What about him?" Wondered Ron as he handed me back my beer.

Quickly retaking it, I replied before taking another sip.

"He hates me."

Ron shook his head as I took my sip.

"Comes with being a father. They hate you or they love. Can't have both. So why does this one hate you?"

Letting my eyes lock to his, I replied.

"It's my fault really. I haven't been paying him enough attention."

Ron understood now perfectly and replied.

"You gotta make time. Otherwise the kid will grow up to never wana be around ya."

"What do I do?" I asked him in loss, as he took a moment to think.

"Start with less of this." He urged by taking my beer again, but this time tossing it into the trashcan next to him.

I had my eyes down, but I knew he was right.

I quickly began to nod as he added.

"Drinking never helps. It may salt the wound, but it won't heal it."

"I just don't know how to appeal to him. He won't look at me. Won't listen to me. And earlier today he lashed out and called me a fucking moron and told me how much he disliked me as a father. Now how do you combat that?" I asked him in a slight bit of confusion as he began to laugh.

"Haha! You went through a war major. You've killed people. You've ahhhh...been nearly killed a few times if I recall yourself. But you can't figure out a little boy?" He questioned as I nodded.

"That I can't. And he's my own fucking son. He gets his attitude from me. You know that?" I asked him as he immediately nodded.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second. If you don't mind me saying major, you are a stubborn piece of work yourself."

Letting a faint chuckle pass my lips with a hint of joy, I replied.

"I am, ain't I? God I asked for this when I decided to push for a kid."

"That you did." Agreed Ron as I looked to the door.

"Wana get heading home? I'm sure Alicia misses you." Stated Ron as I nodded and replied.

"Yeah. Hey?" I said in a soft tone to Ron as he looked back at me.

"Thanks."

Ron held a wide smile, and roughly patted my shoulder to reply.

"Not a problem. You're like a younger brother to me. I never wanted one, but hey."

His humor caught me. Maybe it's cause I'm slightly drunk, but whatever. The man sure knows how to make me smile and not feel like crap all the time.

Ron now watched as I made my way for the door and back out to my car.

I saw him wave me off goodbye as I pulled back out into the lonely street. I made sure I lived far away from the traffic. Maybe it's because I'm older now and shit like getting slowed down in a lane is annoying to me, but I made sure I was far enough where I could go where I wanted and not get pissed off on the drive over.

The night sky made the air cool, and after some time, I finally made it back home.

All the lights were out. I guess everyone was in bed. After all, it is nearing one in the morning, and Alicia knows by now not to wait up for me.

Quietly opening the front door, I made my way to the stairs just in time to see Ghost making his way from the bathroom back to his room.

I stopped as he went inside, and as he went to shut the door I whispered.

"Ghost?"

Gently peeking his way back out to see my eyes looking back at him, I said in a caring tone.

"I love you."

For a second I got silence, before he looked back at me to shut his door in my face.

Letting out a depressed gasp of warm air, I made my way to my room while regretting the fact I ever even attempted to say anything to him. It's like talking to a fucking wall. Except this wall likes to make me feel like a worthless father who should just go die in hell.

Upon opening my bedroom door, I looked towards the bed to find Alicia out of it and a note next to the bed.

Gently picking it up from off the nightstand, I brought it up into my view to read what it said to myself.

"Raptor. I couldn't stay up to wait for you again. The school exhausted me. We'll talk about it in the morning. Just find a spot to squeeze in if I happened to take up the whole bed again. Xoxo. Your wife. By the way, Archer called. He wanted to talk to you about what happened at the base in the morning. Give him my love when you see him, and tell him to come over for once and see the kids. It would be nice to have him for supper one night."

Letting the note crumple up into the trash, I got off my clothes and made my way into bed.

As I shut my eyes to the heavy darkness around me, I could be sure in the morning Archer gets back from me. I may be a drunken and hated father, but I'm still a soldier to the rebellion. I'm not going to let what General Monroe did to me go without action.

**I will have another chapter up tomorrow. Please review as always and make sure to follow the series because if you've been a long time reader you should know by now my series are long. So best to stay updated when another chapter comes out.**

**mT Shadow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Struck Delusion**

**Chapter 5 – Through The Heat Of Summer.**

**Raptor's POV, The following morning.**

My head had a bit of a twirl to it from last night. It kind of pisses me off that one beer does that to me now. Back in the day I had to have four or five before feeling anything in the morning, but now? Fuck where have I gone? I wondered to myself, as I managed to get out of bed with Alicia still asleep next to me.

Gently approaching my dresser. I got out my clothes for the day. No longer being part of the service meant I could now wear something other than dress uniform. So I pulled out a pair of jeans and a nice brown shirt. I don't really give a shit how I look to others, but still. Might as well not look like a total bum when I leave.

As I went to get on my shoes, I looked to my nightstand to see my phone going off in it's silent mode.

Upon finishing up, I reached over to take it from the table and up to my ear.

"Raptor." I stated as I always do to whoever was calling.

In a gentle tone I got back Archer's voice.

"Hey Rap. Is this a bad time?" He wondered as I got up from my bed.

"Nah. I just got dressed. Alicia said you called last night. What was that about?" I asked to be sure, as he softly replied.

"We need to talk about what you said."

Nodding my head as I kissed Alicia goodbye, I replied to him.

"Do you want to meet up? Maybe catch some breakfast?" I wondered as I made it out of the room and toward the stairs.

"Yeah, I can do that. How about the diner on fifth?" Wondered Archer as I grabbed my keys.

"I'm on my way now. I'll see you there."

"Save me a seat." Urged Archer as I hung up to get in my car.

Upon shutting the door, I looked to the road to be sure I could back up without trouble.

After a few careful seconds of exiting my driveway, I began the short drive to the dinner to find the place packed. Guess everyone wants the early bird special here.

As I made my way to the counter to see if there were any seats, I felt a hand nab me from the side.

Quickly making sure I wasn't being jumped, I smiled to find Archer next to me in uniform.

"Hey." He said softly as he hugged me tight.

"Watch the ribs." I urged him as I hugged back.

"How are they?" He asked next in concern as a felt the presence of a waiter next to us waiting for our attention.

"A little sore, but nothing too bad."

Giving me a nod, I looked back to the waiter to say.

"Table for two."

Giving me and Archer a thin smile, the waiter lead us back to our table that was evenly placed among many others that were crowded with people.

Carefully taking my seat across from my friend, I stated.

"Place is packed, huh?"

Giving me a quick grin, he replied.

"Place is always like this in the morning. But if you come in for lunch or dinner it's empty. Don't ask why. All I can guess is that the food is better in the morning then around dinner time."

Letting my body relax in the seat, I wondered to him.

"So how many more years do you have left?"

Letting himself think, the waiter came to us to order our drinks. We both got coffee, and as we now waited, Archer replied to my previous question.

"I'm done as of this year."

Widening my eyes as our coffee came, I replied.

"Shit that's right. You're my age, aren't you?"

Giving me a chuckle, Archer replied.

"Yes sir. That reminds me. When do you plan on coming back?"

Giving him my eyes that could only be seen as bad, Archer quickly restated the question.

"I mean, when do you plan on finishing your twenty? You left twelve years ago to come here, but decided to leave the rebellion around when?" He wondered as I quickly replied.

"Last year."

Giving me a nod, Archer questioned.

"Wouldn't it be worth it to come back for the two years you need and retire with the benefits?"

Nodding my head as the waiter came to take our orders, I replied.

"I have a family now Archer. And I promised myself I wouldn't go back to that life."

Archer fell silent as we placed our orders. I got eggs and bacon as he got pancakes.

As the waiter left to get them going, Archer calmly asked.

"Is it because of Shadow?"

Letting my eyes falter and rest on his, I calmly tried to reply.

"Yes it is. He entrusted me to carry out what he couldn't. That includes taking care of Midnight and making sure my family stays as far from the war as possible."

Giving me a confused look, he questioned in loss.

"Is that what he really wanted from you?"

Archer backed up from my voice now growing in anger.

"No one. Not you. Not Hannon. Not even Ghost knew what Shadow wanted. Only I found out, and that was the same night he killed himself over Amy's grave. Trust me, I know what he wanted. I read the fucking note he wrote for me the night he died."

Archer was quiet now. I don't think he wanted to push me any further on this topic.

Slowly he began to nod his head.

"Okay Raptor. Okay. I'm sorry."

Letting my anger subside and rest back in my chest, I looked away from the table as the waiter came with our food.

"Take it back." I ordered the waiter as him and Archer both looked at me in confusion.

"Excuse me sir?" Said the waiter in loss of position, as I said again.

"Take the food back. I don't want it anymore."

Archer calmly stepped in to say.

"Raptor, it's...?" No one was expecting the anger I threw at them as I yelled in Archer's mid sentence.

"I said I'm done!"

Archer and nearly everyone in the diner, watched from their seats, as I got up in anger and made my way for the door.

I heard Archer get up from his seat to shout.

"Raptor, come on! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Ignoring him and his apology, I got back in my car and drove away from the diner.

My first instinct on what to do next was my indication that I was a drunk. Normally I would got to the bar, but I know that's not what I want right now. Nor to go home. Back to a wife who doesn't understand me and a son who hates me? No thank you world. I've been fucked up enough lately. No need to hurt me more when I'm down.

I had only one other option. One other thing that always made me feel better besides drinking.

Driving my way out of town and back to the desert, I found a spot where I could be alone among the sun and sand.

As I sat along a dune in my car, I recalled when the desert was a place of peace. But ever since G.U.N started to pop back up around these parts, it seems as if the peacefulness of the desert sands turned back into a place of quarantine. Patrols drove around the city limits. Watching for any activity like I was doing. I knew it wouldn't be long for them to check up on me. See what I was up to just sitting here. But until then, I'll try my best to relax and enjoy myself.

As I sat there. With my eyes shut tight. I thought about him. I thought about Shadow. All the things he said. All the things he had done. And as I thought and counted them all, I began to see my life wasn't at all equal. Shadow saved the world. I saved no one.

Shadow killed both G.U.N commanders and won the wars single handily.

I killed a few grunts in my time. Two of which were on my side.

Shadow had a wife. Two kids. They both died, but not by him.

I had a wife. And a daughter. My daughter's name was Abbey, and my wife was Julie. They both died because of me.

Shadow's wife Amy Rose? She died during child birth of Shadow's first kid. The kid, not soon after, was killed point blank to the head by Shadow's real brother Dark. You may be wondering a few things. Like how Shadow had another kid if Amy died? Or what happened to Dark? But there is no need to fear because I'll give you the simple answer.

Shadow killed Dark during the final battles of Afghanistan. Brother on brother. Such a tragedy. I can't tell you what went wrong between them. You would have to ask them. Too bad their both dead.

As for the second kid. Shadow got Dove, who was his best friend Ghost's wife, pregnant. And not soon after finding out she was carrying Shadow's kid, Ghost killed it on accident out of his rage. That's probably when Shadow began to lose it the most.

As for my daughter and wife? My wife was shot in the back of the head by a G.U.N officer during a raid of my house back in Pakistan. They wanted me dead so a rebellion wouldn't start after Afghanistan was claimed from them. I was supposed to be in command, but after losing my wife, I declined the seat as commander and gave it over to Shadow.

Yet, my wife's death didn't break me down into what I am today. My daughter's death did. When G.U.N came to my home and shot Julie. I lost everything and fought back. Killing the soldiers, but only after the officer was able to get a hold of my baby girl.

He threatened to kill her if I didn't give up. She was crying and begging for me to save her, but I took it too far. I was shell shocked at that point. I didn't know what I was doing.

I shot my baby three times. Killing her instantly with a bullet to the eye. I killed my daughter to protect the rebellion. To save a spot for Pakistan in the brighter future.

I never forgave myself for that. I could have saved her and I didn't. I gunned her down to kill that man. The man that took everything from me in a blink of an eye.

What kind of father am I? What's to say I won't do that again to Alicia and my current kids? Sometimes I do feel my son is right. I should go die. I shouldn't be alive now. Yet would anyone care if I wasn't? I don't think so. I can see them all now without me. My son happy. My wife with another man who can provide for her. I lied already to myself and Archer. I'm not working. I don't have a job. It's about time someone may come today and take the house. I wouldn't be surprised. I've been living off my dead friends' money. For twelve years I've made it last. But it's coming to an end. I have maybe two thousand dollars left to my name. That will last a month or two, but what then? Do I go find work? Do I go back to the rebellion and finish up my tour? Hell, there may not even be a rebellion by then. Then what? Me and my family are broke and out of pocket. What a good dad I am.

My anger was barely holding back.

I have a gun in the glove box. An M9 from my service, I used to kill kids a few years younger then I was back then. Sometimes I just wana grab it and BANG! End this shit. I'm thirty fucking seven, and I'm losing my mind again. Now I just wonder. When will I commit?

The world seemed to slow down as I contemplated the action.

Gently reaching over to the glove box, I undid the lock and watched as the gun appeared next to my papers.

With a tear rolling down my face, I took the cold weapon from out of the dark space and up to my head.

The rounds were loaded. Hallow points. One shot and it would turn my brain into a smoothie. Ending my life here and now. Making all the pain go away. It would just close the book. Put credits up now on this chapter to my worthless life. Cause that's all it would be. I would be free. Maybe not happy, but I would be free at last from the world I am forced to be in now.

Letting the gun's barrel rest sideways along my cheek, I began to pull the trigger.

My mind loved the tease of the safety holding the bullet back from my skull, and to be honest, so did I.

"Vrrrrr! Vrrrrr!"

Letting my eyes shut to the vibration of my phone. I gently reached in my pocket and brought it up to my ear after answering.

"Raptor? You there?" It was Archer.

I could only sigh as he went on.

"Listen man, I'm sorry I brought it up. I know it was a lot for you back then, and I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to know what you planned on doing? You know you can always come back, right?" He asked in concern as I let the gun rest in my lap.

"Yeah." I stated with a sigh, as he softly added.

"And I'm sorry about what happened at the base. You can clearly tell shit is going south real fast."

Nodding my head till it rested on the steering wheel, I calmly looked back out the window to see a G.U.N patrol coming this way on Humvee.

Slowly turning back on the car, I made my way back onto the road and back towards the city.

Archer remained on the line as I still held my gun along my lap.

"Can you please talk to man?" He urged, as I calmly mustered up.

"Why?"

In a confused tone, he replied.

"Cause I haven't heard from you since last year, and I wana make sure you're not getting all boggled by the past."

"The past is all I got Archer." I stated as he went silent.

"My life was the rebellion. I made sure to spend every waking moment of my life helping Shadow win that war in Pakistan. I made sure he and my men lived. Including you!"

Archer remained silent as I cried to him now.

"Without me none of you would be alive today! This war would be over and G.U.N would still be in charge!"

Pulling over to the side of the road to keep myself from crashing, I yelled back at him.

"Yet I don't know where you get off letting what we fought for go back to them! You know it and I know it Archer! G.U.N is going to take back its planet and it starts with us! And if you can just sit there and let that continue to happen, then you might as well have been the one to kill the commander twelve years ago. Cause the rebellion is dying and it's dying without action. Goodbye Archer."

Tossing my phone in the backseat, I looked back to my gun and stared at the trigger.

I wanted too. I really wanted too.

Letting the barrel stare me down, I shut my eyes and threw it back in the glove box. Shutting the compartment tight till my urge went away.

Letting my tears cover the steering wheel, I looked back to the road to see the emptiness Iraq had compared to Pakistan. It made me feel alone at times. Like now.

I may have a family again to call my own, but in the end I'm not any better than the man who killed my wife and daughter. That man was me. I'm always alone. I've always been meant to die in this world that way. The question is...

...how long will it take before my life is claimed?

How long am I left to suffer like a dog?

Gently letting my spirit collapse under my mind. I continued to cry till I was out of tears to shed and energy to burn.

Calmly lifting my head back up to the sky, I looked for the time to see it was getting close to lunch. Alicia would be cooking for the kids soon.

Gently turning back on the car, I made my way back home to find Alicia's car gone and the kids absent from the house.

In time, I found a note on the fridge that informed me she had taken them out to eat with the neighbors.

Slowly making my way inside, I took out a beer and reclaimed my seat on the couch, to turn on the news.

"In latest news, the Guardian Units of Nations, or better known as G.U.N. Have released a press statement earlier this morning, stating that the treaty signed by the notorious rebellion commander Shadow Robotnik, is being voided this coming week. As of next Wednesday, President of G.U.N, Hecan Moore, will be sending over troops to the middle east. Specifically to Afghanistan, Pakistan, and Iraq. Claiming that as soon as the treaty has been removed and the troops have been sent, they will reclaim the military installations and govern once more over the citizens they've lost over twelve years ago, to the once great rebellion forces. Hecan Moore stated that without the leadership of Shadow Robotnik they have lost the knowledge of how to advance in life. And he plans to change that, as soon as they have regained control over the capital cities. This is Jenny Young. Signing off."

With the beer resting in my hand and my anger to a boil. I chucked it at the screen and watched from the couch as the can went through the glass. Sending sparks along the living room floor.

This was my life. Fucking ruined and burned to glass by Hecan Moore and G.U.N.

**I will try to have more chapters up soon for everyone to read. Please review and let me know what you think is going to happen. I'm curious.**

**mT Shadow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Struck Delusion**

**Chapter 6 – And Through The Life That Is Mine.**

**Raptor's POV, Dr. Clamer's office.**

Silence.

Dr. Clamer was an artist at making me silent.

We both sat there. Looking at one another. Now mind you this was the way it was the moment I walked in. sometimes I think Dr. Clamer can see what I'm thinking. Just the way his eyes stared into me told me this.

Gently lifting up my back and allowing myself the comfort of posture. I took a look to his side to ask.

"Are you a fan of war doc?"

He took this as a surprise. I could tell by the way he looked at me the second the words left my mouth.

"War Raptor?" He said with a slight hint of sass as I nodded my head in response.

Gently giving me his gaze once again, I looked to his facial movements for the answer.

He seemed lost on the answer however. I don't know if he wanted to answer the question per say.

After a few docile seconds of his absent mind, Dr. Clamer came back to ask.

"Are you? A fan I mean?" He wondered as I let myself think.

"Well I don't know doc."

"Why don't you know Raptor? You were part of a war weren't you?" He Questioned as I nodded and got my glare back to him.

"Of course I was. It's something I will never forget." I stated as he quickly came back to say.

"Never forget, or can't forget?"

My mind left as he restated.

"From what I can see in you so far Raptor, I can see your a little lost on your path. Just by your first question alone I could see this is a subject worth talking about with you. So why don't you tell me. Are you a...fan of war?"

Dr. Clamer fell silent with his notepad at the ready as I gathered my thoughts to softly reply.

"Sometimes I think I am. But other times I'm on edge and wanting to forget."

"Forget about what?" He wondered as I stopped to think.

"Ahhhhh...well how about the killing for one?" I replied as he came back to answer.

"That's a good idea. Let's talk about the killing. How do you feel about taking the life of another Raptor?"

The question caused me to stop in my train of thought, and Clamer knew it. He could see it in me as I slowly replied in confusion.

"I don't really know. I mean I know it's wrong. I know it's a sin, but it's also a way of life doc." I stated as he nodded and replied.

"Please explain."

Catching my breath I stated.

"Killing has grown upon the world these days. I mean look around. People are always dying. Getting shot. Getting burned, tortured, stabbed. And for what? So far doc the only reasons I've seen these past few years is ether A, money. Or B, plain insanity."

"But it was different before in the war I'm guessing?" Questioned Dr. Clamer as I immediately nodded and replied.

"It was necessary."

"How so?" He questioned as I calmly took my moment to explain.

"Back in the war its ether killed or be killed. I mean both the rebellion and G.U.N had to do that. It wasn't the cold war doc. This was a real war. People had to die in order to get here now."

"In a rational response Raptor, how many people do you think you have killed over your lifetime?"

"Do you mean just in the war?" I questioned as he raised his hands to reply quickly.

"Well if you have killed before I would like to know, but you tell me. How many do you think? How many lives have you taken Raptor?"

I crouched over myself in my seat as he watched in interest on ether the truth or the lie that was about to come out of my mouth.

After a silent minute of thinking, I came back to reply as truthful as I could.

"A few dozen at best."

"Any recent?" Wondered Clamer as I shook my head.

"No. I stopped that back when I left Pakistan over twelve years ago."

"You haven't hurt a single person since then?" Questioned Clamer as I nodded.

"Yeah. Believe it or not doc I've been a good boy. No blood on my hands."

"What about all the blood of the others you've killed Raptor?" Questioned Clamer as I took a moment to think.

Doctor Clamer was a smart man. He had me corrected on this.

"I mean...I still feel responsible for their deaths, but in the end I feel justified about it."

"How?" Wondered Clamer as I quickly replied.

"I would have been killed if I hadn't killed them first. It's that simple."

"It's simple in war?" Marveled Clamer as I nodded.

"It has to be doc. Otherwise you get deluded and confused about your reasons."

"Then you die?" He wondered as I nodded.

"Then you die."

Both of us fell silent and I remained seated as he got up to grab something from one of his draws along the side of his desk.

I watched in interest as he came back with a revolver.

"My father gave this to me back when I was ten. Said it would come in handy one day if I ever found myself in a jam. Yet want to know something Raptor?" He asked in a calm tone as I nodded and watched as he took out the bullets.

"I never had to use it. And as you can imagine I find myself in all sorts of trouble daily."

"Oh really!?" I questioned with laughter as he nodded.

"Really! You would be surprised how much trouble a well educated and good looking man such as myself, gets into around these parts." Stated Clamer as I still chuckled slightly.

Watching from my seat as he came over with the bullets in hand, I cupped my palms as he urged.

"Hold these for a second, would you."

Letting the six small rounds rest gently in my hands, I looked to him as he retook his position.

Gently placing the gun next to him, he looked to me to then say.

"Now. I want you to take one of the bullets for me and tell me about one person you ether killed or has been killed during the war, and I want you to tell me why they stand out in your memory."

I then let my eyes wonder back down to my palm, and upon taking one of the bullets from my grip, I replied.

"Well...Shadow."

Nodding. Dr. Clamer then asked.

"Why?"

Letting the bullet fall onto the couch next to me, I replied.

"He was like a brother to me doc. Not one day went by when I wasn't at his side or him to mine. I remember I had some of my best times with him. And even just talking to the guy made me feel better. Even if the conversation went south half the time. I at least knew that I could go to him and feel apart from the war. And sometimes it's just what you need to do to be able to keep fighting and hoping the world will change one day."

"How did he die?" Asked Dr. Clamer as I quickly replied.

"You know how he died doc."

"How?" He asked again but with more force to it, as I stared at him to reply.

"He shot himself in the side of the head with a M1911, forty five APC round."

Nodding now, Clamer then asked.

"Go on to the next."

Taking another one of the bullets from my palm, I took a moment to think of who was next in line.

"Ahhhhh...Ghost."

Giving me a confused look, Clamer questioned.

"Your son?"

Shaking my head near immediately, I replied.

"No. But he is the reason my son is named Ghost. He was Shadow's best friend up till he was killed."

"So why is he important to you?" Wondered Clamer as I calmly replied.

"He's important to me, because he was one of my best friends. Best friend and part of my team. But then again so were a lot of people who are no longer left standing today."

"How did he die?" Asked Clamer in a calm tone as I got the bullet down next to Shadow's.

As I took my time, I began to notice Clamer was staring deep at me. I had to lie to protect Shadow here, but I don't know if it would slide by him.

Taking my chances, I replied.

"He was shot during a mission gone wrong."

"Can you tell me about it?" Wondered Clamer as I nodded slowly.

"It was a late night and Ghost and the rest of my guys were out on a recon job just before the final attack on G.U.N's commander Reacher."

"Were you there?" Wondered Clamer as I shook my head.

"No. I was back at the base providing Intel and watching over the comms."

"So what went wrong?" Questioned Clamer as I took a moment to think.

"They knew we were coming somehow and an ambush was laid out before we could reach the observation point. I lost a good man that day."

Dr. Clamer nodded very slowly as I looked at the next bullet.

"Now I want you to tell me one thing about Shadow and Ghost that made them unique to you."

This didn't take long.

Taking the third bullet from my palm and placing it next to Shadow's, I replied.

"Shadow could always control the rebellion. No matter the state at which it was in at that moment. He never let anyone down and I don't think he even knew how much of a hero he was to the people around him."

"So he was a people person." Stated Clamer as I nodded.

"You could say that."

"Now how about Ghost?" Wondered Clamer as I placed the fourth round next to Ghost's bullet.

"Ghost was never afraid to speak up to others. Even his betters. Even if he was wrong half the time. I never knew he was the type to take charge, but near the end I saw that in him, and he should have had more say in the ops. Maybe if I gave him that he would still be alive today."

Letting my head lower, I listened as Clamer then said.

"Now take the last two and give me one thing you hated about them."

I fell silent.

Dr. Clamer immediately noticed and added.

"It doesn't have to be deep Raptor."

Shaking my head slowly, I replied.

"No, I think it's best to get it out there."

Clamer nodded and prepared a note as I started with Shadow.

"When it came to Shadow and I, I never saw eye to eye with his feelings. I regret that, but he always put himself down towards the best parts of the war. Even when we won he still was depressed about his life. He never thought he did anything for the Middle East and it made me so mad when he would talk crazy about himself. As if he was dead already and no one could admit it to him. Never once has he done wrong by me and the people he has supported and he still hasn't. If I could, I would have tried to have been better at controlling my feelings and more applied to his."

Clamer took a long note as he slowly looked back up at me to continue.

Letting my hand rush through my quills, I started.

"Ghost and I worked well together to a point. But as soon as things got a little too heated and he started feeling the burn, he turned into a rash man. Always complaining and always pushing for change when things were working just fine. I could never get a clear answer from the guy as to what was his issue, but I know he still tried his best to look after me. Whenever I was down he would be by my side till I was back up and that's one thing I can't forget or forgive to him. Even when I didn't want the attention he still gave it and that made me crazy. But the thing that really was the issue between us was our points on what was real in our lives and what was important now."

"How so?" Wondered Clamer as he continued to jot notes down in front of him.

Taking a bite off my lip, I came to reply.

"Ghost saw Shadow as the issue to all his problems in the world and I saw it as him just being rash. Shadow relied on him at times, but not as bad as Ghost made it out to be. I always supported Shadow and Ghost hated me for it, but in the end he knew I was right."

"So you just don't like people going against Shadow?" Questioned Clamer as I nodded.

Quickly getting up to take the bullets back, Clamer then questioned.

"But you still wondered at points of the war if Shadow was making the right call or not, right?"

"Of course. That's what a leader has to do. He may not have been right all the time, but it was my job to follow. I knew what to do to get it done and he knew how to twist it. It may have hit points in the war where we both went neck to neck, but in the end we both came to the final outcome. Winning the war."

Clamer retook his seat and I remained in mine as he loaded the first bullet and put the rest back in his desk.

"I want you to do something for me Raptor." He stated as I looked to him.

"I want you to go home and think about Shadow. Come up with the pros and the cons of how he was as a leader. What he did right, what he did wrong. Everything. Once you have it all together we can pursue."

"Pursue what?" I questioned as he loaded the gun.

"Pursue what life has taught you about leaders."

I went silent as he now stood back up to offer me his hand.

"That is it for today. Very good job Raptor." He stated as I got up to take his hand.

The gun remained on his side as we shook, and as I released he asked.

"How about you come back Tuesday? By then we both will have some more to work on with one another."

Nodding my head with a slight smile, I replied.

"Sounds good doc."

Escorting me now to the door, Clamer stated.

"Just be sure to rest up and spend some time with the kids from time to time."

"I'll try. I got to get them to wana be near me first."

"In time Raptor." Replied Clamer as I exited the room.

"One can hope." I stated as I made my way off towards the exit to his office.

Clamer watched as I made my way down the hall, and as I turned for the exit, he took his care to shut the door.

Gently heading back out to the sun and to my car, I got back in to check my phone.

During my talk with Clamer I had missed a call from Alicia.

Quickly speed dialing her cell, I remained parked as she answered with a question.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I just got done at the doctors' why?" I questioned as she came back to say.

"I thought you left already to go see Hannon."

"No I'm on my way now. I'll be back late tonight. If anything happens I'll call you." I stated as she replied.

"Okay. Be careful Raptor. I love you."

"I love you too. And I will. Kiss Ghost and Midnight goodnight if I don't get back to see them to bed."

"I will." She stated as I smiled to myself.

"Alright, I got to go now." I replied with a gentle tone as she softly replied.

"Be careful. And tell Hannon I said hi when you see him." Urged Alicia as I nodded and got the car started.

"I will. I see you later baby."

"You better. Love you."

"Love you too." I stated with a smile.

"Bye."

"Bye." I replied as I hung up the phone.

Calmly getting myself together, I made my way back out onto the road to see the sun up high above my head.

"By the time I reach Pakistan it will be going down. Best I get moving now." I said to myself as I got off down the road.

As the heat began to build around me, I wondered how long it would take if G.U.N already hasn't, to take back control over the Capital. Cause if it's too late and they are already there, then Hannon and this trip may be worth nothing.

**Sorry Guys I've been really busy with school and a lot of other problems. Please review if you can. thank you so much.**

**mT Shadow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Struck Delusion**

**Chapter 7 – Testimony Shall One Day Be Seen As Hope.**

**Raptor's POV, Pakistan, Rebellion HQ.**

Gone a few years and this is what I left has become.

G.U.N guards manned all posts. Ran all entry, and watched every move I made to the gate. As soon as I got near the man standing by the controls asked.

"What's your business here citizen?"

Reaching into my back pocket to pull out my wallet, I replied.

"Major Raptor Volz here to see General Hannon of the rebellion."

The guard looked no less then eighteen. As I remained standing in front of him he went to his radio.

"Captain we have a man requesting to see a General Hannon of the rebellion. How copy?"

We made eye contact as his CO came back to reply.

"Let him through. Tell him the General is in his office and to see one of the guards inside for details."

"Yes sir." Replied the kid as he looked to me.

"Got all that?" He asked to be sure as I nodded.

As the gate now opened the kid asked.

"Don't mind if I pat you down before you head in?" Can't have any problems.

Letting my arms spread and legs open, I allowed the search and as soon as he was cleared he let me head inside.

It's been over two years since I carried a gun on me. I don't see why I should start now.

As I approached the door, the guard manning the post asked to be sure.

"General Hannon?"

Nodding the guard replied.

"Second floor, office three B."

Carefully making my way inside, I stopped in my tracks to widen my eyes at all that has been done since I left.

Everything was redone. All new tiles, walls, and even some rooms had been changed. The arms master was no longer at the front desk. Now it was a storeroom by the looks of it.

My mind wandered as I slowly made my way to the stairs that I would like to hope would still be in the same place.

As I walked on, I looked to the left to see the research wing had been left untouched from what I could see. The glass sliding doors, remained in place with the keypad alongside it and I even managed to catch a glance at Marx's old lab.

With the hall now leaving my sight, I found my way to the stairs to find more G.U.N soldiers manning the post.

They stopped me as I attempted to go up.

"Excuse me sir, but you can't go up there." One stated as I quickly replied.

"I have a meeting with General Hannon."

The guard looked unimpressed as I stepped back.

"Sorry sir, but I got orders to stop anyone from going up today. Captain's orders."

Taking a glance towards his rifle I wondered.

"Well why don't you give your Captain a call and allow him to clear me through?"

The guard gave me a slow glare from his side as I continued to stare around at his uniform and gear.

G.U.N had upgraded since our last encounter. Seems all soldiers were given full protection and new rifles.

As the one guard continued to talk to his CO, I looked over to my left to see the other guard staring at me.

"What kind of rifle is that?" I asked him as he looked down at his gun.

With a clam voice and an interest in the question he replied.

"It's a CAR-4. Brand new to the military. They brought them in last month for trail. You ask me though they don't work to good."

"Why not?" I wondered as he looked to the hold for the clip.

"A lot of the clips get jammed when you try to reload. I don't know if it's the rifle or the magazine size for the rifle, but ether way you try to pump a mag in too fast and you'll be stuck trying to get it out."

Slowly nodding my head as we both looked at one another, I heard from my side.

"You're clear to head up. Sorry for the delay sir."

Nodding my head as I now proceeded by and up the stairs, I found the officers' quarters had been repainted.

A bright white covered the walls and as I looked to get heading down, I stopped and glance at the last door at the end of the hall.

My mind went blank as I stared on at what use to be Shadow's office. His name no longer hoovered above it through. A new one was in place.

"Commander Drake Linnen."

As I stood there out in the hall, I heard a door to my right open.

As I just continued to stare at the office, I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Raptor?"

Upon breaking my silence, I looked to my caller to find Hannon standing by his doorway in nothing but surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile as he came in to hug me.

Hannon was getting up there in age. I think he's in his sixties now. Old human with light green eyes and a body that can handle a bull. Hannon never lost that. I could feel it the second we connected bodies.

"I came to see you." I stated as he let me go.

Hannon looked confused by the statement itself and questioned.

"Why? Something wrong?"

Hannon caught my glare and gently urged.

"Come inside."

Heading back into his office, I stood by the door as Hannon went behind his small desk.

As he took his seat, I just tried my best to control my anger.

Hannon sensed that and remained quiet as I slowly approached.

Gently placing myself in front of him I asked.

"What's going on around here?"

"What do you mean?" Questioned Hannon as I quickly restated.

"G.U.N. Why are they here? I thought we were never going back to them."

Hannon lowered his eyes to the desk as I awaited the best answer in the world.

"We have no choice."

Instantly a smile broke my lips as Hannon continued.

"The treaty is voiding in a few days and G.U.N is above us as it is. We don't have the man power anymore and with Shadow gone we have no way of continuing our efforts for the peace treaty."

Hannon said the truth, and my ears were bleeding to it.

"So that's it Hannon?" I questioned as he went silent.

"All the men and women who died for that treaty and we're just going to give up cause G.U.N has a leader and we don't have the faith anymore?"

Hannon immediately shook his head.

"It's not like that Raptor. We all still have the faith to fight, but without Shadow we're lost here. And G.U.N already cleared their way through to the bases. The rebellion will be exiled come Wednesday. There is nothing I can do."

Letting my face rest in the palms of my hands, I breathed out heavily to question.

"Isn't there something? Can't we come up with a way to keep our homelands?"

Hannon calmly shook his head.

"G.U.N already took Iraq from what I heard. And they are nearly through here. I have to be gone by tomorrow or they'll kill me."

"What about Afghanistan?"

"Mason is doing what he can there, but from the things I've been hearing it won't be long."

"Till what?" I asked in force as Hannon eyed me down with sadness in his eyes.

"Till we're all back under G.U.N rule."

My whole body went still and shut as Hannon looked to his left to say.

"I'm sorry Raptor, but without Shadow we can't fight. It's over for us. We tried our best and we got twelve years out of it! Be happy for that at least!" Begged Hannon as I remained silent in my own form of rage.

"There is no point in trying to fight it anymore Raptor. It's over."

"So that's that?" I questioned as I stood up from my seat.

Without a movement in his body and a thought in his mind, Hannon replied.

"That's it. The rebellion finished Raptor. I'm sorry."

As I came up with some last words, the door to the office opened.

"Sorry to barge in General, but...?"

Hannon continued to look at me as I looked back to find a G.U.N officer standing in the door frame.

A tall and built wolf with his colors and medal pinned to his chest. Light brown eyes and a thick coat of gray fur. He almost matched me in more ways than one.

"I'm sorry Hannon. I didn't know you had a visitor." His voice was deep yet slightly powered with a tone of bass.

"No it's okay Commander. He was just leaving."

That was the second brother of mine to sell me down the river as a person they had no intention of ever knowing.

Hannon saw all the anger I had within me and as I raised my hand to him to point, I stated in force.

"You're a disgrace. To me and to the rebellion. If you want no part in making things right then go to hell, but I won't die today knowing I left this world without making a difference for the people we vowed to help."

Both men stared at me. Hannon in force and the G.U.N commander in confusion.

"Shadow wouldn't want this. And I'm not about to let it happen."

In all my power, I turned and bashed through the wolf nearly sending him into the wall as Hannon remained behind his desk in loss.

As I made my way back out to my car, the kid who manned at the gate asked.

"Did everything go okay sir?"

I gave no response as I got back to my car to drive away in rage.

Hannon has given up. Archer has fallen back and the rebellion has caved in. G.U.N is within days of retaking the cities and I'm lost and pinned on what I can and cannot do as a former soldier and believer in the cause.

Pulling over to the side of the road, I got myself together and reached into my glove box.

Letting my M9 rest in my right hand, I turned on the radio to clear my head.

Quickly skimming through the channels to find something of interest, I stopped on the news network to hear.

"G.U.N has announced that they will be sending over a prime dignitary Jack Hansen, to Pakistan, to oversee the layout for the upcoming treaty establishing. After the voiding of Commander Shadow Robotnik's former "freedom contract" with the superpower, G.U.N will be signing off on a new treaty that will give them back the full control over the Middle East that will take full effect this Wednesday. Jack is predicted to be coming in late tonight from the airport to prepare his speech for the morning conference. This is Jenny Young, signing off."

My thoughts went clear.

Quickly checking my watch I saw it was running on seven. The airport closes at eleven.

Putting my car back into gear I made my way towards the Pakistan airport.

As traffic rushed me, I looked to my right to find more G.U.N troops enjoying the victory they believed was all in the bag.

They laughed and used our people for too long. If Hannon won't make things right, I will.

**As always please share your opinion. Thank you.**

**mT Shadow**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Struck Delusion**

**Chapter 8 - Shall Be Seen As Faith**

**Raptor's POV, Pakistan international.**

Everything beyond my soul was set on this task. One simple task I forgot how to carry out twelve years ago when the war ended.

How to kill someone.

I know my feelings. I know my family depends on me, but this is for their future and for the best of what is right for the Middle East. Everyone had already given up hope. They put down their weapons and had already set up for the fucking of a lifetime from G.U.N.

Shadow didn't go to the grave for this. He wouldn't want this. He risked his life and it caught up to him in the end, but before he died he made everything right. He gave back the one thing the world lost when G.U.N took control. Our freedom.

Now in a few days everything so many people fought and died for would be lost to a stroke of a pen by some suit wearing clown who didn't know the first thing about expressing the truth. And I'll be damned if I let that happen.

This is my country, my home, and family I'm doing this for. I sacrificed too much to let it all go away so easy. General Hannon and Archer and all the rebellion soldiers may be okay with letting this happen, but I'm not. This war starts now, and I'll be sure G.U.N gets the message.

With my M9 clutched in my right hand, I looked to the airport entrance to see a G.U.N truck that had been stationed for the pickup of the dignitary for over two hours. It was closing in on ten thirty, and I could tell the soldiers guarding the truck were getting ready to move. He had to be here.

As I remained in the parking lot no more than fifty feet from the truck, I looked out my window to see a jet coming from the west. It had to be him.

Slowly reaching back into my backseat, I took hold of a small cardboard box I had placed and brought it up onto my lap.

Gently taking off the top I reached inside to pick up the memory.

A straight cut bandana. Brown, with some old blood stains pressed along its surface. This use to be Shadow's.

Under the cloth was a very cold piece of past. In speed I reached for it and stopped as my fingers entered its trigger guard.

My eyes shut as I could still feel the warmth of my commander holding it between his dead fingers.

Letting my M9 rest back in the seat next to me, I pulled up the gun to see what had been scratched in the side of the receiver.

"Maria."

Letting my feelings go and glancing back up at the entrance, I glared straight to find my target making his way out of the airport with three guard at his side. Two from the truck that awaited him and one decorated officer.

The target was a large white human male. Dressed in a full black suit and lined with a nice pair of wingtips.

I watched as he got in his truck, and as the soldiers got in behind; I rested the M1911 back down in between my legs and pulled my car forward.

Quickly the truck made its way off into the city and I was sure to stay back as they made their turns.

I had only one chance at this. If I was too slow they would go to the capital and that's too much for me to get in to. I had to make them stop and get out somehow.

As I looked for a way, I noticed they were pulling over into a coffee shop. Bad habits for a G.U.N big shot to do this late at night, but I guess he was looking for some way to stay up and rehearse.

Pulling up across the street, I peered through my passenger window to see the soldiers had followed him inside.

Now was my chance.

Quickly stepping out of my car, I made my way across the street and towards their hood.

Looking back at the shop to make sure they were occupied, I saw they were all getting coffee and quickly refocused back on my task.

Lifting up the hood, I reached down for the battery to pull out one of the connecting plugs. In speed, I tore out the cord and looked back to see them coming for the exit to the shop.

Immediately I shut the hood and made my way back to my car just in time for them to leave the store.

Throwing the cord down next to my M9 in the passenger seat, I looked back at the truck to see getting in.

As they attempted to start it up, I pulled off down the street and made a right.

Quickly going around the block and back to the shop, I pulled alongside the truck to ask in a concerned tone.

"You guys need help!?"

One of the soldiers was already at the hood and as I got my car to a stop he replied.

"Yeah, thank you sir! Our battery seems to be dead! Can you lend a hand!?"

Gently stepping out of my car with the M1911 under my jacket, I replied to the soldier.

"I have a pair of jumper cables in the trunk! I'll be more than happy to lend a hand to some fellow soldiers."

The dignitary remained in the backseat with the officer next to his left, and as I got my cords out from my trunk I asked.

"Heading to the capital?! I heard theirs a big speech coming up!"

The soldiers nodded as I got between them.

"In the morning, yeah. Our good friend Jack Hansen here will be giving the speech and signing off on the new treaty tomorrow morning."

Tightly letting the cable clamp onto the battery, I looked to one of the soldiers to reply.

"Oh I can't thank you enough for what you're doing here. Ever since the rebellion took over twelve years back life has been hell for all of us. I honestly can't wait for G.U.N to be back here for good."

The soldiers smiled as I heard from the front of the car.

"You won't have to wait any longer my good man! Come tomorrow all those scum will be a thing of the past!"

Looking to the side of the hood, I smiled towards the man and asked the soldier next to my right.

"Can you connect these over onto my car?"

Taking the other end of the cables he replied.

"Not a problem sir. We can't thank you enough that you came along on such a late night."

Letting a smile pass my lips I asked the other soldier to my left.

"How about you start up the car and let's see if this works?"

Giving me a nod, I watched as he passed his friend who just managed to get my hood up, and as he went to start the car I reached under my jacket to take hold of the gun.

Letting it rest behind my back, I smiled to see the sparks fly and the lights come on from truck revving up.

As the smiled hit the soldiers, I looked to my front to see the one turn and say in happiness.

"Thank you for all your help! We can't...?"

As fast as I could blink, I raised the gun to his head to pull down on the trigger.

"BANG!"

Blood splashed my hood as the men in the car went for their guns.

Before the driver could rise however I managed to aim at him and fire off two round into the car's windshield.

"BANG! BANG!"

Both round hit his head and in just as much effort I aimed slightly to the left to see the officer with his gun up.

"BANG!"

My round was too fast and I made my way for the dignitary as the officer powered his bullet sized head into the front seat.

In force I opened the door and ordered.

"Get out!"

The man was scared beyond belief. Not something easily pushed aside from a man who has never seen a gun in his life.

As tears rolled down his face from the violence and the reality of the situation he was now in, I stated.

"You should have stayed home."

The man stared right into my eyes as I squeezed the trigger.

"BANG!"

The back of his fat head opened up like a cherry and I followed him down till he slammed along the pavement.

His corpse slowly filled around with blood and in reaction to my choice, I made my way back to my car not soon after retaking my cables from the hood of the truck.

Putting back down my hood and tossing the cables back in the trunk, I got back in my driver's seat and made my way down the road.

Sirens could now be heard coming from the capital and the surrounding streets as I made my exit for the border.

Minutes went by as I still held the gun in my right hand. Its cold steel filled my body with horror as I re-stained the blood back on its barrel.

Gently letting it fall back into the box next to me, I managed to shut it out and refocus on the road ahead.

Iraq was a good three hour drive, but it would give me time to think.

Think about what I had just done.

I promised Shadow I would leave that life, but in the end my mind knew what had to be done. And in a way I think he would have done the same thing. Maybe it was for the best I did this. Maybe now people will see the truth. Shadow may be dead, but the rebellion and our will to fight didn't die with him. Not today and not ever will we be kicked down again. I know I just killed one high ranking man in G.U.N's military and may have just started a war, but it had to be done. I don't regret that, and never will. The question now remains...what will happen next?

**Three hours later, Iraq.**

As I pulled into my driveway I found all the lights off and my mind at ease.

It felt good to be back, but I didn't know if I should sleep. Or if I could even try to sleep.

Blood still stained my jacket and the hood of my car, but as I got out I looked to the front of the car, I saw it was only but a few faint lines.

Gently taking off my coat. I ran the clean side of it along the blood strokes to smile as they went away.

After a few more laps, I now held a completely ruined jacket.

In reaction I went to my trash can that waited for pickup in the morning and tossed it in with the rest of the garbage

Washing myself clean of the evidence, I made my way inside and up to my room to find Alicia asleep in bed.

I let a small smile pass under my lips as I got off my shirt.

Letting it fall into our hamper, I got to my cell that rested in my pants.

It was two o'clock in the morning and I had a feeling I wasn't going to hear the last of what I had done.

Letting my pants going with my shirt, I got under the covers to my bed and attempted to shut my eyes to all I had seen tonight.

As I remained within a foot of my wife, I began to notice something was wrong.

Lifting up the covers, I widened my eyes to see my hand was shaking.

Roughly taking a hold of it, I squeezed it into the bed and looked back to see Alicia turning over my way.

Slowly her arms wrapped around my body and very slowly my hand managed to stop shaking before she could notice.

With nothing but confusion and death on my mind, I shut my eyes to her body curling up next to me and managed to finally fall asleep.

**I'll have more chapters on as soon as I can. Please stay tuned. I also have a new story I will be working on while Love Struck Delusion is on as well. So look forward for that. Please review.**

**mT Shadow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Struck Delusion**

**Chapter 9 – And Shall Be Seen As A Way Of Life.**

**Raptor's POV.**

"Daddy?" I heard a faint voice call from the darkness.

Gently opening my eyes, I found I was still in bed. The lights were out.

Quickly looking over to my side I saw Alicia was missing.

"Alicia!" I called for her but all I got back was.

"Daddy?"

In a muttering stop, I looked to my bedroom door to see it was open, and to hear the voice again. A voice that sounded like my daughters'. My first daughter.

"Daddy?"

"Abbey!" I shouted as I got up to run into the hallway.

I found Midnight's room open and in a cautious pace I made my way to the door to find her sitting there.

My Abbey. She was so beautiful. A little light light brown hedgehog. She had the same quills as her mother did.

She sat there with her soft green eyes. Staring at me as if she had been wanting me to find her.

"Dad!" She shouted as I barged in to take her into my arms.

"I'm here baby! I'm here!" I stated in tears as I wrapped around her little body as tight as I could.

She was so soft and warm it made my heart skip a beat.

"Why did you hurt those men daddy?" She asked in sadness as I pulled back to look directly into her eyes.

"What?" I questioned as she quickly replied.

"Those soldiers. Why did you hurt them? Did they do something wrong daddy?" She asked in confusion as I shook my head.

"No baby. Nothing like that."

"Did they hurt mommy?"

Her words caught me. I stopped in loss as she stared at me for the answer.

In nothing but a slow mutter, I managed to reply.

"No baby. They didn't hurt mommy."

"Then why did you kill them daddy?" She questioned next as I saw her begin to cry.

Quickly placing my fingers under her wet eyes, I wiped away the tears to reply.

"Daddy had too baby."

"But why?" She wondered as I softly replied with what restraint I could for my feelings.

"Because they are a danger to our home. They wanted to take everything away from us. I can't let them just do that to us baby." I stated as she placed her head into my chest.

Hugging my daughter tightly, I looked up to see the door close on its own.

"I love you daddy." Stated Abbey as I took my time to shut my eyes and reply.

"I love you too baby. More then you'll ever know."

Everything went quiet and as I went to open my eyes I found a bright light catch me in my sleep.

In confusion, I found myself back in bed with Alicia next to me still gripped onto my back like a sloth.

I felt sweat dripping down my face as I immediately went to rub it off.

As my hand moved aside the water, I widened my eyes to see my nose was also bleeding.

In a slow rush to get out of bed, I moved Alicia's hands to the side and made my way to the bathroom not more than three feet away.

Letting the door gently shut behind me, I made my way to the mirror to see I was bleeding pretty good.

Swiftly taking hold of a rag that was under the sink, I applied it to my nose and looked up at the ceiling.

In seconds I felt the blood seep back down my nostrils and in a gentle pat I wiped off what was left that managed to get down my lip.

As the rag passed my lips, I noticed my hand was shaking.

My body felt cold and I swear my head was getting light.

Immediately I took a seat along the toilet to rest.

As seconds went by, I heard the door open with my wife beside it in confusion and a yawn.

"You okay baby? You got up pretty fast." She stated as she saw the bloody rag in my hand.

Quickly getting concern she asked.

"Are you okay?! What happened!?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"I just had a bad dream."

Taking the rag to my nose, she questioned.

"That had to be a really bad dream to make you bleed. What was it?"

In loss for my own state of mind, I replied.

"It was about my daughter."

Alicia looked at me in surprise and asked to be sure.

"Abbey?"

Nodding my head slowly, I replied.

"She was in Midnight's room."

Alicia looked at me in complete interest now as I went on.

"She hugged me. She called for her daddy and when I found her she was smiling and...?"

Alicia lost her face of happiness for me as I stopped in my tracks.

"And what?" She asked in worry as I replied in sadness.

"She was dead."

Letting my feet regain control, I stood up off the seat and went back into the room.

Alicia soon followed as I went on to myself.

"She's gone and it was just a tease. My mind lost her and Julie thirteen years ago and Abbey came back to toy with me. I guess she has the right. I did kill her after all." I stated as Alicia took my shoulders and brought me back down onto the bed.

"You didn't kill her." She stated as I immediately shook my head to question.

"I shot her three times! Three! I pulled the trigger on her just like every man I ever killed in my life Alicia! And I don't know why!"

"It was the heat of the moment Raptor. She knows you didn't think of her any less then the men who killed Julie. She loves you."

"But I didn't question! I pulled the trigger on my own baby girl! How can I find any closure for that?! You tell me how a father can kill his daughter and still go on in life without questioning his actions!"

"No one ever said you wouldn't question it Raptor. I get that, but what you have to see is what she saw you for before she died. She loved you. I bet if you asked her now she would tell you that. Julie would tell you that."

Tears softly rolled down my face as Alicia began to gently rub my back.

Letting my head enter her arms, I asked.

"I'm not the same man I was back then Alicia. I lost everything that day. My wife. My daughter. Who I was. Everything. Not a day can go by now without me wondering what I could have done differently to make sure she was still her now. And I don't blame her for wanting to hurt me. She can for all I care, I deserve every bit of it. I'm not fit to live! Look at me now!" I begged as I got up from the bed to face the wall.

"My own son who I fought to get hates me! He'd rather me be dead then his father! I've been trying so hard to even get him to say he loves me!"

"That's not your fault Raptor!" Stated Alicia as her voice rose to my level.

"Then whose fault is it!?" I asked her as she stared at me in confusion.

As I waited for an answer my phone went off next to me.

Roughly grabbing it off the counter, I looked to see it was a text from Archer.

"Channel ten."

In anger, I made my way out of the room and downstairs where my kids were up eating breakfast.

"Are you and mommy fighting dad?" Asked Midnight as I replied as calm as I could.

"No baby. We're just having a disagreement of words. That's all." I stated as I got the remote from my son.

"Hey!" He shouted as I switched to the news.

As it came on, I widened my eyes at the scene. Jenny Young was standing next to the car of the dignitary I killed last night.

"This is a brutal scene. Last night according to the G.U.N military police, dignitary Jack Hensan and three other men were shot in their car after an unscheduled stop at a coffee shop late last night here in Pakistan. G.U.N kindly revealed what they believed too had to have happened last night before the men were murdered."

Alicia came down to see me staring at the TV. Her eyes widened as the cast went on.

"From what G.U.N can tell, the battery to the car was sabotaged while the men were inside the shop last night. After soon returning to the vehicle the men couldn't get the car started. An eye witness says he saw a man pull up to offer help and provide a jolt to the truck via a pair of jumper cables. Witness says after the unknown person provided and got the car to start he viciously and ruthlessly gunned the men down using a forty five APC caliber handgun. Most likely an M1911. All four victims were shot in the head meaning that the shooter is highly trained. Right now the hands are pointed at the rebellion as an act of war or an unknown splinter group. G.U.N officials are now looking for the assassin saying that he may have fled to one of the neighboring countries. Also as of right now, there is no visual aid as to what kind of car was used by the man and what he looks like. More information will be provided later tonight. Please tune in as this could be the start to the next war between G.U.N and the Middle Eastern freedom movement. This is Jenny Young. Signing off."

My son retook the remote from my hand as Alicia said.

"Oh my god."

Slowly I looked to her to say.

"I got to call Archer."

Nodding as I went for my phone, Alicia said.

"I'm going to take the kids to school. Find out what's going to happen."

Giving her a nod as I went outside, I dialed Archer and waited by my car as it began to ring.

After a few seconds he answered.

"Did you see it?!"

Nodding to myself I replied.

"I saw it. What happens now?"

I sensed the fear in his voice as he replied.

"Well G.U.N hasn't come by our door yet to question but I hear Hannon is under full investigation."

Everything went south as I then asked.

"Did he cough anybody up?"

"No. Not from what I was told so far. They're checking his office, his home. Anything that may link us to the murder of the dignitary."

I went silent as Archer went on.

"Dude if somebody from the rebellion killed them we're going to go to war! We won't survive another war Raptor!"

"I know." I stated in response with my head down as he continued.

"I don't even know how they were killed with an M1911! That gun is issued to G.U.N special forces! It's not made here! You won't find a single one in our military!"

Gently letting my body stop it's shaking I replied.

"Just calm down."

"How can I Raptor!? If we go to war it's over!" Stated Archer as I questioned.

"Not if you have a leader."

Archer immediately questioned himself by asking.

"And who would that be? Hannon? I wouldn't be surprised if G.U.N is going to have him executed for this somehow."

Letting my voice shut Archer stated.

"I'm going to try and bail out Iraq for being the suspect of this crime."

"Call me if something happens." I ordered him as he quickly replied.

"Don't worry. If something bad happens I'll come get you."

Looking to my front door to see Alicia and the kids ready to go, I replied to Archer.

"I have to go. If you need me I'll be at home."

"Alright. I'll text you if I'm coming."

"Alright."

Letting my phone go back down to my side, I looked down towards my kids.

Ghost walked by to head into Alicia's car as Midnight stopped to hug me.

"Have fun at school honey." I urged her as she let go to get in with Ghost.

Looking back up to Alicia, I smiled and kissed her goodbye.

As soon as everything was out of the way, they left for the school.

As the car now vanished from my sight, I looked towards my car to try and think.

G.U.N would be coming. And it doesn't matter if Hannon coughs me up or not. I know just by training that Commander of theirs will point himself to me as the killer. I shouldn't have said what I said in front of him. Now I have to beat the clock.

Opening up my car door, I took out the box with the murder weapon and rushed it to the house.

I have to hide it.

Rushing up to my room, I looked towards my closet and let the box rest down on the ground.

In a slight bit of pain from my ribs, I pushed the closet to the left and looked behind it to see the boarded wall.

Quickly I began to rub my fingers along the edges till I felt the slight edge I was able to grab with my first two fingers.

Swiftly pulling up on the wood panel, I took it off the wall to see the opening I hid behind it.

Inside was the leftover cash that Shadow had gave to me and some old photos.

Smoothly reaching for the box, I pulled it up into my arms to begin filling the space in the wall.

Placing Shadow's gun on his bandana, I looked back in the box to take hold of his necklace. Shadow wore this on the night he died and I wasn't about to let it go.

Placing the necklace along the gun, I took the last few things out of the box.

As I went to put them in, I stopped to look at them.

Amy and Shadow Jr's pictures and Shadow's inhibitor rings. I let the picture have a look then as I went to put them away I heard something downstairs.

Quickly placing back the wood panel and the closet, I made my way downstairs to see for myself what it was.

Upon looking out my window I saw two Humvees pull up all loaded with G.U.N troops.

I knew I was in some shit now as I saw General Monroe step out from behind his men to approach my door.

Letting the curtain shut, I made my way to the door to greet him and his men.

He smiled as I showed my face.

"Ah! Major! Raptor was it?" He wondered as I nodded to his armed men.

"Yes sir it was." I stated in response as he reached for my face to say.

"I see my men left some marks. Real sorry about that, but I was told you may have been connected to what has happened in Pakistan. You did see the news right?" He asked with a calm and rough tone as I nodded.

"Yes sir I did. Real shame about those men you lost."

Nodding he replied.

"Yes. Real shame it was. Jack was a good man. And I hear you may be the prime suspect in his unfortunate death."

"How do you get that?" I questioned as his men looked ready to kill me already.

Letting his thick face do the talking he replied with a strict voice.

"My good friend Commander Drake Linnen said you came down yesterday to see General Hannon of the rebellion. I think you had an argument by what he told me, and I think his exact words for what you said were along the lines of how you were not going to let G.U.N ruin what you fought to make happen and how you were not going to let it happen. Now as you can believe only a few hours later did we find four of our men killed and one of them just so happened to be coming to sign the new treaty. Kind of ironic, don't you think Major?" He wondered with a smile as I calmly replied.

"I can understand General, but I assure you I left Pakistan after speaking with Hannon."

"Then you won't mind if we search your home, will you?" He asked as his men readied themselves.

"Not at all." I replied with a smile as General Monroe looked back at his men to order.

"Get looking boys! You find anything you came find me and our good friend here!"

A soldier took my arm as General Monroe said to me.

"Just in case we do find something Major we can't have you running now, can we?"

The soldier led me out of my house and towards the Humvees as the rest of the men entered my house.

General Monroe made himself comfortable next to me I prayed to god they wouldn't find the gun.

"So how long were you in the rebellion Major? It must have been a while to have earned a rank such as that." Stated General Monroe as I looked to see him smoking a cigar he took from his front pocket.

"Nineteen years." I replied as he looked to me with an impressive nod.

"That is a long time. What have you been up to for so long?"

Letting my body try and stand straight, I replied.

"I was in charge of Intelligence and managing field teams."

"Must have seen some action." He stated as I nodded.

"You can say that. Wasn't like we were going at it every day. Most of the time I got to stand back and watch."

Letting a chuckle pass his lips, he replied.

"Just like now."

Gently looking back over, we locked eyes as he took the cigar away from his mouth.

"I'm going to be very honest here with you Major. If my men find that gun somewhere in your house, I'm going to hogtie you and drag you back to Pakistan on the end of this here Humvee. Do you understand?" He asked in a deep tone as I stared at him.

Letting the soldier hold me steady, I replied.

"I'm not scared of you General. I've met meaner snakes then you and I've outlived them all."

General Monroe nodded in my face as I heard a car coming.

Upon looking back to the road I found Alicia arriving home.

As soon as she stepped out of her car she asked.

"What's going on here!?"

General Monroe liked what he saw and immediately approached my wife.

"Just searching your home for some valuables. I was hoping to find your husband's treasure inside, but seems I was mistaken."

Alicia stood her ground as he stopped in front of her.

"Looks like the best piece of loot he has is standing right in front of me."

I knew what was going through her mind as he then asked.

"How about I take you out for some dinner tonight? Then maybe I'll show you what a real man feels like."

"SMACK!"

Everyone outside went silent as Alicia brought her hand across his face like a freight train.

General Monroe looked to the side as I had my eyes widened in shock by what she just did. Even the soldier holding me was caught off guard by the action.

"How about you get out of my face and let my husband go!? And see what happens if you refuse because I'll show you again what a real woman feels likes!"

General Monroe gained a smile and calmly paced his way back to me.

"That's a real bitch you got there Major." He stated as I shot him a smirk from the side of my mouth.

Alicia remained were she was as the men inside began to leave.

"Anything?!" Wondered the General to his men.

"No sir!" Replied his squad leader as I smiled and relaxed.

As he men fell back in line, the one holding me was ordered to let go.

"Seems I was wrong Major." Stated Monroe as I lost my smile.

"Seems you were."

Offering me his hand he replied.

"Deepest apologies."

Slowly nodding my head, I ignored his handshake and made my way to my wife who still looked madder than a bat out of hell.

In a matter of seconds the good General got his men loaded back into the trucks and left, leaving me with a pissed of wife who immediately asked.

"What was that Raptor!?"

Letting myself have the efforts of trying to calm her down, I replied.

"They thought I was the one who killed their troops last night up in Pakistan."

Alicia grew even madder and asked.

"Why would they think that!?"

Calmly taking my time to grab onto her arm I replied.

"I may have said something to Hannon in front of a G.U.N big shot and it might have sounded like I was going to do something."

Alicia immediately forced her arm away and made her way to the house.

Quickly following, I widened my eyes to see the house trashed now.

"I'm sorry." I stated to my wife as she covered her eyes with her hands in rage.

"I didn't know they were going to come and..?" She cut me off with a hand to my way.

"I let you off the chain for one day, and already G.U.N is looking to as a problem!"

I did what I knew best to do when dealing with her mad. I stayed quiet and kept my head down.

"One day Raptor! One god damn day! And all you had to do was behave yourself! No look at our house!" She urged me as I began to glance around.

The couch was thrown over; the draws were torn out from their places and shattered along the floor. Everything inside was tossed everywhere. Even some glass was broken up along the ground from some of our silverware.

"And look at the TV!" Ordered Alicia as I looked over to see it broken again.

"That's the second TV Raptor! The second one you broke! I didn't bother asking how the first one went to shit, but I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say you destroyed it out of your anger again! I'm I about right!?" She wondered with a red face as I nodded slowly.

Alicia responded by just beginning to clean up around her general area.

As she stumbled on some glass, I said to her in a soft tone.

"Let me help you."

"NO!" She replied with hatred in her voice as I receded back in my shell.

Giving me a glare she urged.

"Why don't you just leave!? Go start some more trouble for our family! Come back when you have an army coming after you! Cause I'm sick and tired of dealing with this Raptor!"

I knew my ground and taking my care to not step on anyone else, I made my way up to my room to find the closet shredded. Clothes everywhere.

Roughly moving it aside, I reached in to get Shadow's gun.

I can't chance any more problems.

Quickly putting it behind my back and folding it under my shirt, I made my way back down to the front door.

Alicia ignored me as I said.

"I'll be back later."

Not getting a response, I just left and made my way to my car.

I knew things just needed to calm down.

Pulling out into the street, I looked for a way to start going. But after some thought I knew where to go.

Time to see an old friend.

**I have more chapters to post. The next one will be tomorrow. Please review and thank you Grimm for my new profile picture! It's awesome!**

**mT Shadow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Struck Delusion**

**Chapter 10 – But Till Then My Path Is My Own.**

**Raptor's POV.**

The apartments were lonely. Seemed empty at first, but became clear as I entered that everyone was ether gone or inside their homes.

Making my way up to the third floor, I searched for the room number of my old friend. I haven't checked in on him for I think a few months now. I hope he's still here.

As I contemplated the fact that he might not even still be around, I came to his door marked 302.

Letting my back straighten and my body stand tall, I knocked on the door.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Carefully looking around the halls as I heard someone inside coming, I saw each path empty telling me I wasn't followed by anyone.

In seconds of my gazing, the door opened with a dark brown hedgehog behind it with wide eyes to my presence.

"Major?" He questioned to be sure it was me as I offered my hand.

"How've you been Wreak?" I replied as he came in for a hug.

"I've had some problems all until now. Why the hell are you here? Something wrong?" He wondered as he pulled back.

Nodding my head, he replied.

"Well come in. Don't need my neighbors hearing anything they don't have too."

Letting me through into his home, I stopped midway to cover my nose.

"What the hell is that smell? Smells like someone died Wreak." I stated as he smiled.

"Sorry about that. I haven't been able to shower as of late."

Ignoring the excuse and making my way to his kitchen table, I looked down to see some guns and pictures on it.

Letting my end take a place in a seat, I looked over to see Wreak locking the door. After a few seconds he made his way over to the end with the guns on it.

"So what's wrong Major? I know you wouldn't stop by just to see how I was doing." He stated as I questioned.

"I've just been busy with other things. What's all this?"

Looking down to the pictures he replied.

"Some guys I've been staking out."

"Why?" I wondered as I took a look around some of their faces.

Wreak had no shirt on and his muscles still remained well over the years. From what I know of him now he's still working rebellion ops, but from the past I can only guess that there isn't many to do.

Quickly unloading one of the nearby weapons, Wreak replied.

"I think their moving in weapons for G.U.N. I've gotten eyes on a few of them talking with some known dealers and I believe their going to be getting the next shipment real soon."

"Why do they need the hardware?" I questioned in confusion as he pointed at a picture under me.

"This guy."

Looking down at the picture I recognized it real quick.

"Drake Linnen. I've met him. He's the commander of all G.U.N forces in Pakistan right?" I asked as he nodded.

"That's right, and you know what else?" He wondered as I shook my head not knowing.

"From what I've been able to gather up he's planning to go after a few loose ends that may cause trouble after they finish claiming the land."

"What do you mean?" I asked in concern as he looked me dead in the eyes.

"He's looking for any rebellion big wigs. Anyone that can potentially cause another uprising. Wants to be sure G.U.N keeps peace this time around."

"Well who? Hannon?" I asked in loss as he shook his head.

"Hannon is dried up from what I've heard from Archer and some buds of mine. He won't be thought of as an issue. More than likely he's going to look through some of the younger kids and wipe them out. Can't have another Shadow running around can they?" Stated Wreak as I looked to Drake's picture.

"Your safe Major, don't worry. From everything I've seen he's focusing on Pakistan." Stated Wreak as I replied.

"Doesn't mean General Monroe of Iraq won't give anything a try."

Nodding, Wreak added.

"I wouldn't pass it by him. Guy is an asshole and a snake. No respect for the people here and no respect for war. The lot of them Raptor. No one knows a god damn thing about war anymore."

Looking to his front I asked.

"Did you see the news about Jack?"

"Hansen?" He questioned as I nodded.

"Yeah and it doesn't make the rebellion look any less dead. I don't know who did it but they had to be military and G.U.N." Stated Wreak as I then asked.

"Why G.U.N?"

Giving me a solid look, he replied.

"First of all there isn't a soul left in Pakistan from the rebellion that can drop four soldiers flat on their asses before they could even return fire. Secondly, the gun used was an M1911. That's a gun only issued by G.U.N forces and I only know one that was on our side at one point and that was the commander's." Stated Wreak as I pulled it out from behind my back to place in front of him.

"You mean this one?" I asked of him as he stared at the weapon.

Slowly taking hold of the chrome barrel and black lined grip, Wreak looked to me to reply.

"Where did you get this?"

"I held on to it when the commander died. I wasn't letting him go."

Looking back down at the gun, Wreak asked.

"Be straight with me Major when I asked this, but...did you...?"

I remained still not giving any sign of a response as Wreak began to nod slowly.

"I see. Why?" He asked in a soft tone as I quickly replied.

"Cause I feel like everything we fought for is dying away and no one who cared before is trying to save it now!"

Wreak stared into my eyes as I went on.

"Archer is a mess! Hannon is a disgrace! And everyone else! Carter! Marx! Dom! Even Jake is missing! I haven't seen one person other than me complain that this is bullshit and something needs to be done! I went to go see Hannon and you know what he told me!?" I asked of Wreak as he rested the gun back down on the table.

Giving me a sad look I replied.

"He said the rebellion is dead! That we lost and it's time to give up! I don't know about you but that isn't the Hannon I came to know! This isn't the rebellion Shadow made to stay for life I know! Everyone ether quit, gave up, or ran! I'm the only one who's still trying! And I'm willing to die for that Wreak! Alicia and my kids would understand, and I'll be proud knowing I died for my freedom! Be it in death or a free Middle East! I don't see any reason why we should just give up now after a lifetime of sacrifice! Do you!?" I asked of him as he shook his head.

"No sir."

"Then why am I the only one still fighting for our freedom then!? Tell me that!" I urged him as he went silent.

"So I admit I was the one to kill those fuckers but someone had to do something for our rights Wreak! Someone has to take charge and if Hannon has lost his will to fight I'll be more then glad to fill in! Cause I'm not going to die bending over! I'm not leaving this world till I know it's safe and that G.U.N is the ones cowering in the corner like a whimpering dog! Our rights we fought for! Our rights Shadow died for! Our rights we came to cherish and I'll be damned if they just die away!" I stated in determination as Wreak looked to me in an awe shaped expression.

"It's not going to be all for nothing Wreak. I'm going to make this happen. One way or another. Shadow didn't die for us to die with him. He died knowing the world was changed and I'll die that way too. With or without the rebellion the Middle East will not submit to a piece of paper and fear. I'll do what I have too; to be sure G.U.N gets the message that we will not take it. I'll bring back hope to this country and the many others and hopefully one day I won't be alone fighting for what we vowed to protect."

Letting my mind flatten and my anger subside. I looked to gun of my former leader and took it back behind my shirt.

"I'm not going to die sitting down Wreak. I'm going to make a change to the Middle East. With or without the rebellion."

Wreak looked to me as I turned for the door.

As my hand took hold of the knob Wreak shouted.

"Raptor Stop!"

I went still with my hand gripped in lack of fear for my actions. I'm not scared to pursue this.

Slowly looking back to his dark brown eyes, Wreak stood up out of his seat to say.

"You're not doing this alone. I won't let you."

"So what are you saying?" I asked in small hope as he picked up one of his handguns from his table.

Loading a clip and setting the receiver straight, he replied.

"Count me in."

A smile beamed across my face as he gave me a dead stare of determination.

Letting the door go, I turned back around to face him.

Both of us looked dead at one another as he nodded once.

Letting my teeth glimmer with my responsive smile, I kept straight on as he then asked.

"So what's our first move?"

Slowly approaching him, I pointed to the pictures.

"We deal with them."

Wreak looked into me as if I couldn't be serious and questioned.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding my head I quickly replied.

"Alicia doesn't want me home anyway as of the moment, so when could be a better time?" I asked of him as he nodded.

"Okay, but if we're going to do this we need to keep it on the down low." He urged as I nodded.

"Of course. Wasn't like I was ever planning on just giving myself away to G.U.N. That wouldn't be any fun." I stated as he chuckled and handed me a picture.

Letting my eyes fall, I looked to see a short fox. Mix of white and tan yellow. He wore some black tinted sunglasses and looked mean as hell. Wreak then put his finger to the guy.

"That's our first target."

"Who is he?" I asked as I got a better look from another picture Wreak had set aside on the table.

"Name is Runner White. He's our key in. Guy sells guns to the highest bidder and that as of right now is G.U.N and Drake Linnen. Now White here made a shipment of CAR-4's pass through State boundaries into a warehouse somewhere off the Pakistan border."

"So what's he waiting for?" I questioned as Wreak sat back down.

Letting my butt rest back down beside him he replied with a folder to my chest.

"Our friend Drake is going to get the ok real soon from White and he's going to send off some trucks to collect. Make it look like some sort of raid gone wrong. His men accidentally came across the deal and ended White there. Making him look like a hero to the brass and White leaves with a clean slate to keep making money of his trade. The guns are then seen as a bonus and somewhere in between all the black and white their then made legal and Drake is free from being caught red handed with his finger at the trigger."

Everything was in the folder, the warehouse, and the dealers. Everything Wreak had was here.

"So what's the plan?" I asked next as he smiled and got up out of his seat to approach his closet that was on the other end of the room.

I slowly got up to watch as he opened the door.

Behind it laid the corpse of a dead hedgehog. Wreak had put a bullet between his eyes and blood had dried along his nose on down to his shirt. He looked just like the guy. And as I stared on, I quickly stated.

"So I was right."

Wreak smiled widely as he pointed to him.

"Seeing as Drake Linnen already knows you, I'm going to do the heavy lifting." Stated Wreak as I came to his side.

Quickly reaching down into the closet, I widened my eyes as he handed me a rifle.

"You're going to take this and cover me. I hope you're still a decent shot boss." He said in worry as I chuckled and took the hunting rifle from his hands.

"Don't worry about me. Last time I checked the last four people I killed all were shot in the head."

Patting my shoulder, Wreak replied.

"Well I need you to be line here Major."

"Well what's the plan?" I wondered as I watched him bend down to pick up the dead body.

"I'm going to infiltrate as one of Runner's guards overseeing the shipment gets delivered to the trucks on time. While I'm getting close to Runner himself, I want you to sneak around and find a way to the roof. From what I know about the spot the roof is almost completely covered with skylights. You should be able to pick Runner off once I locate him." Stated Wreak as I checked the rifle.

"What about the guns?" I asked next in worry we were just going to let G.U.N have them.

"I have some C4 in the backroom. Once you pop White I'll get placing charges on the weapon containers. After this G.U.N will find themselves in a bind with an unknown group of armed maniacs!" Stated Wreak in joy as I smiled widely.

Dragging the body back into another room, Wreak added.

"I just need to get these clothes washed and we can get going."

"When's the deal?" I asked in concern as he looked to his watch.

"We got time. White isn't supposed to be there for a few hours."

"Will we have enough time to drive up to Pakistan before he can get everything going?" I asked next as I watched him drag the body through a blackened door.

"Don't worry Major. We'll be there before anything good happen."

Letting out a calm breath, I looked back up to see Wreak giving me a smile.

"You know for how long I've known you you've haven't ever seemed to worry about anything. But I guess now it comes with the age huh?" He asked in a soft chuckled as I grinned and ordered.

"Just get cleaned up. I'll be waiting."

Raising his hand up to my view, he gave me a thumbs up and made his way into the room with the body he seemed to drag with joy. Upon the door shutting up behind him, I made my way back over to the kitchen table to set down the rifle.

Slowly my eyes seemed to cover its surface. Everything seemed out of place for some reason. My hands shook with the gun. Maybe it's because I haven't been working like this since the war ended. Or maybe it's because I'm going back into the person I promised myself and Shadow I would never look back on, but ether way I had no other options but to resort to such a memory. It was ether lay down my arms and feelings and go to bed with G.U.N at my side, or stand up for my freedom. In the end it only matter that he understood. Shadow understood. If you're watching me now commander don't smite me for what I'm going to have to do. If anything please try to understand the reasons. I'm doing this for you and my family. Nothing more. I no longer enjoy killing like before. Now it is only a requirement for living and I will learn it well to make sure it is vanquished at the end.

Letting my head lower and hands hold one another. I slowly whispered to my nothing soul.

"Hold me together. Through dark and through hell. Walk me along the path of all that is righteous and guide me to the infinite goal of self-preservation. But leave it not as a sin. Leave it as a mark placed along my battered soul. Let it burn me forever. But if my will is strong and my testament is rightly placed, please forgive the one's of purity and punish the handlers of death. For I am not a good man. For I am not a hero. For I am just a man. A man that will protect the rights of others. Even if my life is lost in the process of it. Please guide me. Guide me till the end and Death shall never claim who I once was and who I forever long to be. Just a man. A man."

**Please review and let me know what you think so far. I'll have another chapter on tomorrow.**

**mT Shadow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Struck Delusion**

**Chapter 11 – And Shall Forever Will Be.**

**Wreak's POV, Pakistan.**

I stood in silence among the thugs who resembled a well taught gang, and blended in along the walls as I awaited the G.U.N trucks to arrive at our gates.

As my eyes wander throughout the men I took notice to the setting. Over thirty guys. All armed and dumber then bricks. They only claimed to be here on Runner White's behalf, but in the back of my mind I saw the truth.

Many looked to be addicted to coke. I know the signs. The tells. Most had the look that they had been speed-ballers in the past and present and I knew just standing around them would get me sniffed out. I look like a fresh piece of ass. I just now cared about how long it would be till I was sold. Soldiers can be depicted from the drug users. It's only a matter of time. I just hope the Major makes his move as soon as White gets here.

"Open up!"

Looking quickly over my shoulder I stood up off the wall to see the vests of G.U.N pigs coming up and in from behind the warehouse gates. With their trucks loaded and ready for the guns. This isn't going right. White isn't here.

Taking a look over to the goons I pretended to know, I began to look close to see a smaller set fox making his way over from a side entrance in the back of the building. Must have been waiting. Smart.

As the goons spread way for him to make his approach to the soldiers, I got closer to one of the weapon crates they had marked in groups and began to listen as they negotiated.

"Tell Drake I'm done! I got his fucking guns and now I want my money!"

The commanding officer looked cheeked but ordered his men to near with a suitcase full of paper.

"It's all there. You can count if you'd like." Stated the officer as I slowly began to reach behind my back for the C4 for charges I had placed under and jacket.

Letting one come up to the crate beside me, I set the charge with a tap of my right pointer finger and began to slowly make my way around to another one of the shipments.

"I'll count your blood money later! For now just load up the guns and go! Make sure Drake knows I'm dead! Cause if he doesn't I'll...!" The officer cut him off with a higher voice as I got next to the crates.

"You'll do nothing! G.U.N owns you and your trade! Now I recommend you leave before someone spots us talking together!"

I set the charge carefully as White began to gently nod and begin to walk his way back.

In a matter of seconds White would be gone. Where the hell are you Raptor? I wondered as I looked to the roof above my head.

**Raptor's POV.**

I sat here. Next to another lost soul. A large brown wolf rested on the ground beside me with his neck snapped and throat caved in. blood left his mouth ever so gently as I got my head to look up at the stars.

Inhaling deeply with the night sky leaping forward, I slowly looked to my left to peek inside at the deal. Wreak was patiently waiting beside a wall as the sounds of roaring humvees could be heard advancing in the distance.

With the rifle resting on the ground next to me, I watched ever so softly as the gates opened with G.U.N behind them in force.

Three trucks. Twelve men. One officer.

His rank was a Captain. I could tell. I've met my fair share.

Making his way past Wreak and the goons we tried to impersonate, I watched from the corner of my eye as a fox could be seen making his way forward in quite a hurry.

The two met in the middle of the warehouse. Surrounded by guns and dangerous men. It was only a matter of time now.

Words could not be heard through the glass I looked through, but actions could be seen.

The fox looked scared. Maybe he's smart to be. G.U.N is a bad group to be dealing with.

Wreak slowly began to place charges. I could tell by his movement. No one was picking it up which was good.

The officer held his ground. Seemed to be a power fiend. Drake Linnen must have sent his best for this.

Good.

Slowly as they finished their conversation, I reached down to take hold of the rifle once more. Letting its butt sit tightly and firmly in my shoulder.

In seconds they parted ways. I quickly aimed in as Runner White made his way for the back with a huge guard at his six.

Letting my body tense up and hold, I squeezed the trigger as their hands went for the exit.

"BANG!"

The glass in front of me broke on impact of the round going through, and I stared on through the scope as the bullet sailed its way into the back of Runner's head.

The force alone sent his whole body forward till it smashed into the door.

I let out my sense of understanding as his guards pointed up at me to shout.

"Up there!"

It was almost simultaneously that the goons and G.U.N all raised their weapons for me and just as bullets went to fly up the charges went off with Wreak running his way out the back.

Fire and smoke covered the warehouse and as people began to scream from catching the blast, I knew now was the perfect time.

Leaning the rifle back into the warehouse, I found the officer on the ground with fire on his back.

He screamed for help and as he attempted to pat himself out I squeezed once again.

"BANG!"

The left side of his head broke open with his brains and blood splashing the floor under him and I smiled in satisfaction as his body continued to burn.

The soldiers began to retreat. What was left of them anyway. And quickly getting to my feet, I began to head for the stairs at which I first arrived.

My feet ran as fast as they could down the side of the building and as I neared the bottom floor I widened my eyes to Runner's guard turning the corner to cut me off.

"There you are!" He stated as half his face was burned off.

His hands gripped my neck and in all his anger he sent me off the side of the metal rail and down to the concrete below.

My body had landed flat and my nose I think broke from the impact as I heard the man jumping down to greet me.

Quickly getting to my feet I looked back up with blood rolling down my face to duck as swing coming from the more then pissed off goon.

He panicked as I had moved to the left and in force I sent my left fist into the side of his face.

"Bash!"

The man was injured enough and with the amount of power I had I sent him to the side on one knee.

In reaction I took hold of my rifle and sent it forward into the edge of his forehead.

"BASH!"

Blood splashed the wall of the warehouse next to us and I let out anger filled breaths as he fell to his front.

The man looked like he was finished. Heavy breaths of pain left his mouth as I could hear him beg.

"Don't! Please!"

Letting the rifle remain in my arms, I took hold of my life to reply.

"I'm sorry."

The burned man watched in life threatening fear as I raised my boot above his head.

In just as much force as my boot had with it, I sent it down into the side of his head.

The steel tip broke through his skill and I showed my teeth in rage as brains pinned themselves under my foot.

Slowly taking it out, I looked to my side to see Wreak running from the side of the building with his quills slightly burned.

"You okay?" He asked in concern as I looked at him to see blood dripping off his right ear.

"I'm fine. What happened? I thought you got clear." I stated as he smiled and took my arm to get me to run off back to where we had parked the car.

Without a word said, we got in to start the engine. I drove as Wreak got a rag he had in the glove box applied to his face.

"I got clear of the blast. But when I went to run one of those thugs who were on fire attempted to grab me."

"He caught you?" I questioned with a slight chuckle as he smiled and nodded slightly.

"Just enough to where I got lit a little as well. Nothing bad, just a little third degree." He stated as I got us back onto the road.

As we worked our way back into the city, Wreak asked to be sure.

"Did you get Runner?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yeah. And I got the officer."

Wreak nodded as I then asked.

"Where to now?"

Giving me a glance with one eyes Wreak replied.

"I think it's time we go see an old friend."

Looking back to him in confusion I asked.

"Who?"

"You'll see." He stated with a mile as I began to follow his directions.

In time we came to an apartment. Looked better then Wreak's but I was still lost on who it was that lived here.

Slowly getting out of the car, I followed Wreak up to the room.

As we got in front of the door he began to knock.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Letting his fist lower to his side I asked.

"Are you sure we can trust whoever this is?"

Giving me a nod Wreak replied.

"I hope so. After all he did save our lives."

My eyes widened as the door opened with a lengthy cat waiting behind it with just as much confusion and surprise with him.

His pure white fur made me smile as the black patch and cybernetic left arm bought back the memories he shared with his presence.

"Raptor? Wreak? What are you doing here?" He questioned in complete loss for words as Wreak smiled and replied.

Nice to see you to Marx. May we come in or what? Just gonna let two friends stand here looking like we're about to rob you? He asked with a chuckle as Marx quickly moved aside.

"No of course not. I'm just surprised is all. Please, come in. Take a seat on the couch." He urged as Wreak made his way by.

Marx and I both locked eyes as I calmly nodded my head and made my way through. Marx nodded back as he got the door.

As the door shut and we both took a seat, we looked up to see Marx locking it tight behind him.

His eyes as they looked back showed the years had been quite hard on him. Not like a year of his life was ever easy. Cat has been through a lot in his time. Losing his father, losing his arm, standing by us during war time, and now through our darkest hours. The rebellion's defeat.

Calmly taking his steps towards the couch, he got a good look at Wreak and me.

"What have you two been up to?" He asked as if it was no big deal as we both readied an answer.

"It was his idea." I stated as Wreak looked at Marx to add.

"But he was the one to get all sentimental on me."

Marx smiled and kindly asked.

"Sentimental about what? And Wreak, you look like you got burned." He stated as Wreak quickly replied.

"You can say that."

Shaking his head Marx approached and asked again.

"So what was the sentimental speech given about today Raptor?"

I watched and remained seated as he got next to Wreak to check on his face.

"You should know Marx." I stated as he looked at me with a small smile.

"Believe it or not Raptor I haven't been in contact with anyone since last October."

"Where have you been?" I questioned as he got up to head for another room down a small hall.

As he entered I heard him reply.

"I've been on a medical trip to Iran!"

Both Wreak and I gave surprised looks as he came back with a large med-kit.

"After the attacks on the citizens there I came to offer my support in any way possible."

Carefully setting down the kit Marx got some things out for Wreak and went on.

"Went good for a few months till G.U.N started to push back between the Iraq Pakistan borders. I'm sure you've seen it since I hear you're both in Iraq now correct?"

Nodding my head I replied.

"It's havoc getting here now ever since they took back at borders. Can't hardly move around anymore."

Wreak had his eyes closed as Marx began to apply some medical aid to his burned skin.

I remained relaxed as Marx replied.

"I'm surprised you got here anyhow. Last time I tried to go in they nearly shot me for not having correct papers in order."

Slowly nodding I asked.

"Have you heard anything from the other border countries? Afghanistan in particular?"

Marx looked over into my eyes as he got Wreak wrapped up.

"I got a call from Mason as few weeks back asking me to come down and aid his troops. G.U.N was a little more than hostel on the takeover from what I heard."

In concern I then asked.

"Any deaths?"

Shaking his head Marx replied.

"None yet. Just injuries from fellow beatings. I told Mason he wouldn't need me for that. These days I don't have the resources to aid anyone in any way. I barely got enough for Wreak here."

Lowering my head, I continued to listen as he then asked.

"So wana tell me why your here and what happened to Wreak's pretty face?"

Wreak chuckled as Marx moved away to shut the kit.

"We took down Runner." Stated Wreak as Marx questioned calmly.

"Runner White?"

Wreak nodded as Marx looked to me.

"Don't you have a family to look after Raptor? I thought Shadow wanted you to get away from that life. The life of killing people. Especially big time arms dealers."

Letting my eyes raise I replied.

"Family won't matter Marx if G.U.N has their way."

Marx grew lost.

"What do you mean?" He questioned as Wreak took over for me.

"They were buying guns off White to fuel a purge they had in line for all rebellion castaways who might cause trouble after the treaty was signed. Thanks to the Major though we have some time to retaliate under the radar."

Marx grew worried.

"Don't tell me Raptor you did that last night." Ordered Marx as I nodded.

"I had too Marx."

"No you didn't." He replied quickly as I nodded and looked up at him in anger.

"If G.U.N signs that treaty all we fought for! All so many men and women died for! Will be lost in a blink of an eye Marx!"

Marx leaned back as I shouted on.

"I saw Archer! I saw Hannon, and neither of them has any idea how to fight back! Archer is trapped behind a desk for a few more days and Hannon is finished!"

"He's dead?" Wondered Marx in shock as I shook my head.

"I don't know. Either way G.U.N has to be stopped. Or delayed at best! Hitting that truck was the only thing to do. Now we have some time to think." I stated as Wreak added.

"Think and plan."

Marx looked confused as I nodded to myself and his words.

"The two of you can't be serious about this." Stated Marx as we both shook our heads.

"We are serious Marx. We both fought too hard and too long to see G.U.N takes back our rights that commander Shadow died for!"

"That's right!" Stated Wreak as Marx looked like we were crazy.

"So far I don't get your plan though. You delayed them for a few days, maybe a week. But what next? You know Hecan Moore will send another and this time with more guards. What then?" Questioned Marx as I shook my head.

"I don't know yet."

Marx lowered his head as Wreak jumped back in.

"We'll find a way Marx. We have too."

Marx nodded as I added.

"So much was lost for a few years of peace. Shadow died knowing we were free and I won't let his death wish go. Our rights to freedom can't be taken by a stroke of a fucking pen Marx. We both know it." I stated as I referred to Wreak and myself.

"You should too. You sacrificed just as much to keep our asses alive to make it this far. You've done so much and I'll be disappointed if you cave in like the others." I admitted as Marx looked back into my eyes.

"I'm not caving in Raptor. I'm just worried is all."

"About what?" Questioned Wreak as Marx immediately replied.

"There would be three of us. Against an army! What could three of us do to stop a threat that took years to defeat once!?" He asked in loss for hope as Wreak looked to me.

Gently taking his shoulder I replied into his pale blue eyes.

"Twelve years ago we had our own army of men and women that would die to save our rights as free people. Now they all abandoned us Marx. Archer, Hannon, Jake, Dom, Carver...no one but me and Wreak are standing up for our rights and we want back our freedom contract that the greatest man alive died for to get."

Marx looked calmer as I went on with Wreak staring at me in awe again.

"When we were strong and a force to be feared we could barely do anything against them. Now we're small and mobile. We can hit them where it hurts and remained undetected to any of them. We can smoke out their ops, we can raid their storage bays, we can burn every dirty little secret they have to hell and teach them a thing or two about the people they've kicked around their whole lives."

Gently making my way to the center of the room I shouted in confidence.

"We can show the world we are a country who will not back down from having their freedom ripped from their arms! We can teach G.U.N that we don't need an army to win a war! We just need each other!"

Wreak smiled widely as Marx stared on now in awe.

"The power of our people will be stronger then the power of their fear, and to the last drop of my blood will I die knowing I was the one to fight back! To stand against them! To prove to them all that I will not stand by and watch! Our great leader died for us and I will die for him now! Our freedom is not something that can be taken away! It won't be! It shan't be! And as long as I'm still breathing the heart of the rebellion will live on! The power of our country will be their downfall Marx. Now your ether with us or against us, and I'll feel deeply betrayed knowing my life was saved by a weak hearted field doctor who can't muster up the balls to fight for what's his in this world." I stated as I stared directly at Marx who equally looked on into me with understanding.

"You know where I stand Raptor. The rebellion died along with the commander. Today there is no hope of fighting back. G.U.N is bigger, stronger, and fully prepared for any threat it meets. Marx paused as both Wreak and I watched him stand to approach me."

Slowly he stopped and said with confidence.

"But just maybe they won't see us coming."

A smile beamed along my expression as Marx offered me his hand.

"Count me in Raptor."

Our hands shook and I could only grin in a satisfaction that was now my own.

Wreak quickly got up to shout.

"Well let's get heading back Major! I'm sure Alicia is worried about you being gone this long!"

Letting Marx's hand go, I checked my phone to nod towards Wreak.

"Get the car ready. I'll be out shortly."

Nodding back Wreak replied.

"Yes sir."

With him exiting through the front door, I looked back towards Marx to say.

"I'll be in touch. It's either that or come to Iraq with me and Wreak. We got a place set up over there."

Giving me a glance to my side, Marx took a moment to think.

I watched as he looked entranced by the offer and smiled as he replied.

"I'll get heading there once I'm all set here. I'll call Wreak for the directions. Just be sure you know what you're in for Raptor." He urged as I nodded.

"I do Marx. I do."

"And are you prepared for it?" He wondered in concern as I stared directly into his eyes.

"Yes."

Giving me a small smile Marx calmly replied.

"Then may god be on our side as we pursue this death likely goal of yours."

Giving him a chuckle I then asked.

"Before I get going can you tell me if my nose is broke? I think I might have landed on it wrong." I stated as Marx chuckled himself to lean in.

Giving me a quick check he replied.

"Yeah you broke it."

"What should I do?" I wondered in confusion as I began to grab my nose.

Taking my hand away he replied.

"Well let's avoid that."

Putting my hand down I continued to listen as Marx got me some bandage.

"Put this on before you go to bed. And make sure not to sleep on it. It should be fine in a few days."

"Thanks." I replied as he smiled and pushed me for the door.

"Just get back to your wife. I'll see you sometime this week. I'll let Wreak know when."

Giving him a nod I replied.

"This conversation stays between us and only us Marx. Understand? "I asked in all seriousness as he nodded.

"Good."

Quickly making my way out into the hall, I watched as Marx waved me off and shut his door. I'm sure he's worried and scared about this but it's a price we're all going to have to pay sooner or later. It's just a matter of when.

Wreak was waiting at the driver's seat as I got to the edge of car to begin getting in.

He laughed at my bandage as I shut the door to face him.

"Get driving." I ordered as he held it in.

"Yes sir. Hehe."

I gave him a shit look as he got off towards the border.

Checking the time, I let out a worried gasp of air knowing I would be home around two in the morning.

If Alicia doesn't suspect anything now; she will at some point. I can't keep this up. It's time we get organized.

Nearing the border to Iran, I looked out the window to see the stars. I wonder how long it will take to make a difference in this world.

**Please review as always and tell me what you think. The new story will be up as soon as possible.**

**mT Shadow.**


End file.
